Abyss
by buttercup09
Summary: VERY LAST POST now up!When Draco becomes blind, Hermione reluctantly steps in as his tutor, using a new name and voice. It is in this story of compassion & betrayal where true beauty is seen not thru one's eyes but felt from the heart.
1. Blind!

A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised. Thank you so much for your reviews! I didn't expect to get more reviews than the no. I asked. You are so good to me! I wanted to have 20 reviews in the first chapter because I wanted to know if my story's worth reading. I'm trying to upload the following chapters as fast as I can. It's not easy though, with schoolwork and stuff. I hope you understand. This chapter is dedicated to all of you out there! Wish it's as good as the first one.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hermione, wait!"

Hermione ignored the desperate plea. Anger was coursing through her veins. She bumped into practically everyone as she ran away from her compartment. She brushed back the tears that were blurring her vision. She turned to her right and stepped into a deserted compartment. She hastily locked the door and knelt down in anguish. Presently, a powerful knock shook the door.

"Hermione? Hermione, open up!"

Hermione shook her head and backed away. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth as she continued to cry. "Go away," she silently whispered. She bent her head down and slightly wet and disheveled hair covered her face.

"Alohomora!" A flash illuminated the outline of the door and a boy of 16 barged in. He advanced towards the girl sitting against the wall. "Hermione, please." He timidly placed his hand on Hermione's shaking shoulder. 

"Go away Ron." Hermione pushed the boy in front of her and shut her eyes once more. 

"I will not leave you." Ron sat next to Hermione. "Not until I have you back."

Hermione sniffed. "Are you really forcing yourself to love me?"

"I… No. You know me. When I get angry, this tongue of mine can't be controlled." Ron sighed. "Listen, I know I've been an ass countless of times but this was the worst and I'm… I'm sorry." He took Hermione's hand and covered it with his own. "I hope you forgive me."

Hermione remained silent. Only her labored breaths and occasional sniffs were heard. "I'm tired of this Ron. We've been fighting almost every week and… and I don't know how much I can still take," she whispered after a few minutes. She opened her red rimmed eyes. "I love you Ron but…"

Hermione's words created a deep impact on Ron. He truly cared for Hermione but he couldn't find ways to show it. Almost all of their fights were caused by his uncontrollable temper and ignorant and insensitive behavior. "Please… I… I don't know what'd I do if we were not together… please…" Ron desperately held up Hermione's right hand. "Look." 

Hermione glanced at the ring on her finger. "The ring…"

"Is my token of love and appreciation for you," finished Ron. He smiled as he saw Hermione slightly blush. 

Hermione shook her head vigorously, as if to convince herself not to give in. "That is a very old line, Mr. Weasly. It has been used in soap operas, love novels and countless marriage proposals. If you think that sentence would make me swoon…" She rolled her eyes.

"You know why I gave you a ring and not another piece of jewelry? The shape symbolizes my unending love for you. I would be yours forever…" 

Hermione laughed. "Ron, those lines are so… so overused! You sound like you're reciting from a script. Can't you be more original? Not that I'm complaining but… Where'd you learn them anyway?" Sounds of sheer laughter filled the compartment.

Ron looked sheepish but relieved. "I'm sorry. I'm not that good when it comes to saying words that will sweep you off your feet. I had to say something. Thank god Ginny watches those sick television soaps."

Hermione giggled. Her bushy hair bounced as her head bobbed up and down. "They are sick aren't they?"

"So… will you forgive me?" Ron asked hopefully. He tightened his hold on Hermione's hand.

Hermione bent her head, pretending to be deep in thought. "Maybe… maybe not."

"I won't take that as an answer." Ron leaned towards Hermione and kissed her. 

A faint shout rang throughout the train. "An hour from Hogsmeade!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Blind? I'm… blind?" Draco Malfoy was dumbstruck at his father's words. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He wheezed and another stream of oxygen entered his lungs. Beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead.

"Lucius, you shouldn't have said that!" Narcissa rushed to her son's side and tried to soothe him. "Shhh… don't mind your father. He didn't mean to…"

Lucius approached Draco. "I meant what I said. You are blind Draco. According to the Muggle doctor, your eyes were punctured by tiny pieces of glass. However, you'll only remain sightless for some time. About two years, if I'm correct." He tapped the cold metal rails surrounding the bed. 

Narcissa wrung her hands in distress as she hoarsely supported her husband's remark. "Your father is right. The doctor told us that you would be an… an invalid for that short time. I wanted to tell you when you get out of this infirmary but Lucius thought otherwise."

Draco managed to utter a few words in between his strained breaths. "What… what… about ma… magic?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "Magic was unfortunately ineffective in restoring your eyesight. We haven't found any spell that was made for this particular purpose. If there is one in existence, then it would be too dangerous and too idiotic to impulsively cast it on you. The wisest thing to do now is to wait until the wounds heal."

Draco felt as if his life ended right then and there. He felt defenseless even in the comfort of the hospital room. He wanted to blame his parents, to scream like crazy and yet something was holding him back. He felt as if… no, he couldn't describe what he felt right now. His eyes watered and he could taste salty tears on his cheeks. He couldn't brush them away since both his hands were covered in some sort of bandage. He took another huge breath of oxygen.

"By the way, you will still go to Hogwarts. I have already asked Dumbledore to give you a private room and a personal tutor. Since your condition is only temporary, you will resume your studies at once. I will not tolerate excuses for unacceptable grades. Remember you are a Malfoy. The blood of a dignified Malfoy runs through your veins. Always remember that." Lucius ruffled Draco's hair and disapparated.

Narcissa slowly walked closer to Draco. "I'm so sorry. I know it's unfair to ask… no demand such an act from you. I've tried reasoning with your father but he wouldn't listen to a mother's plea. He even got angry that I dared question his authority." She lightly touched the bruise on her arm. 

Draco didn't answer. The drugs injected by the nurse earlier seemed to be taking effect. He had dozed off as soon as his father left. Hearing his soft snores mingling with the sounds of the machines, Narcissa smiled and kissed her son's damp forehead.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Yes, Headmaster?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the letter he was reading. His blue eyes, usually bright and sparkling were filled with utmost concern and dread. Sighing deeply he placed the parchment on the enormous oak desk and said, "Professor McGonagall, a disturbing matter has arisen."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Is it about the Dark Lord?"

"No. It's about a student of ours." 

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Harry Potter? Dumbledore, is the boy in serious danger again?"

A knock interrupted their conversation. The door opened and a man with black oily hair wearing equally black robes stepped into the room. 

"Ah, Professor Snape. Glad that you could join us." Dumbledore gestured to the empty seat next to Professor McGonagall.

Professor Snape seated himself and asked gruffly, "Why did you call for me Headmaster?"

"I was about to explain it to Prof. McGonagall when you arrived. Perfect timing if I should say so myself. Well, a letter arrived and it concerns a student of ours, more specifically a Slytherin. Hence my reason for your appearance. It seems that Draco Malfoy – "

"That delinquent? Then surely I am not needed here. After all I am the head of Gryffindor and this particular affair involves only a Slytherin. I still have much to do, Headmaster. The train is arriving and…"

"I know Minerva. However, this is not a simple concern. As deputy headmistress and teacher of Mr. Malfoy, you have to hear this immediately. Draco Malfoy is blind." Dumbledore gazed at the two teachers in front of him, waiting for their reaction.

Professor McGonagall went pale with shock. "Blind? How…?" 

"This letter is from Lucius Malfoy. He wrote to tell me of his son's current condition." Dumbledore glanced at Professor Snape. "I see that you are not surprised Severus."

Professor Snape gruffly answered, "Lucius also sent me a letter. I got it yesterday." He shifted uncomfortably.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Very well. Now where was I? Ah yes. Well, it seems that Draco was in a car accident. He became blind due to fragments of glass hitting his eyes. But he will eventually recover his eyesight in about two years. He is currently staying in a Muggle hospital."

Professor McGonagall took off her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Such a tragedy… even Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve such brutality…" She blew her nose and looked back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up and paced around the room. "Yes… yes… a tragedy indeed. Err… despite his incapability of seeing, he will still continue studying… here… here at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall deftly stood up in protest. "But he cannot see! How can he cope up with lessons and how can he show himself to his classmates?"

Professor Snape spoke up. "Minerva, please. Lucius has requested that a private room and a tutor be given to Draco as soon as he comes back." He added quietly, "Surely you know of Lucius' high standards. He wouldn't let an injury hinder his son's education."

"However insensitive and perhaps cruel Lucius' decision is, we can't do anything about it. Severus is right. Lucius did ask us to provide those for his son. The room is already prepared for Draco's arrival. As for the tutor…" Dumbledore looked towards the window.

"The only student capable of tutoring a fellow student without harming her own grades is Ms. Hermione Granger," commented Professor McGonagall. Her eyes widened as she finished speaking. 

"So you realize the complication of this request? It would be very difficult to convince Lucius to let Ms. Granger teach his son." Dumbledore thoughtfully twirled his long beard.

Both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall fell silent. Suddenly a house elf appeared. "The students has arrived in the Hogsmeade station," it announced in a high squeaky voice. 

"Thank you Winky. I'd better get going then. Goodbye." Professor McGonagall turned and followed the house elf out of the room.

Professor Snape stood up. "I must also leave, Headmaster. By the way, when will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow, I believe."

"Tomorrow? Is it not too soon?" asked Professor Snape in disbelief.

"You said it yourself Severus. Lucius won't let anything get in the way of… perfection."

"True…" With a swish of his cloak, Professor Snape walked out the door. 

Shaking his head sadly, Dumbledore wearily sat down. His gaze fell on a stone basin located on the far end of the table. With a grunt, he reached for it and settled down. Slightly frowning, he took out his wand from his robes and placed its tip on his scalp. He then dipped the wand in the basin and silvery light illuminated his wise face. Nodding to himself, he stood up and walked out of the room. The door silently closed behind him. Only Fawkes, his phoenix, saw Draco Malfoy's face swimming on the surface of the basin. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: So did you like this chapter or not? Please tell me your honest opinion. Please review. Don't worry I won't ask for a certain number of reviews before posting chapter 3. Just review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Discoveries and Explanations

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own any of them. Miss J.K. Rowling does. So leave me alone.

****

*Abyss*

An alarm clock sounded; its shrill sound filled the vast bedroom. A blonde boy lying on the bed turned irritably. He placed a pillow over his head and tried to ignore the racket the clock was causing. He gave up five minutes later and opened his gray eyes. Yawning, he threw the clock across the room and looked in the mirror. Seeing that his pale skin contrasted to his red vibrant lips, he slapped his cheeks to give them color and walked towards the bathroom after grabbing a towel along the way. 

A lady with long blonde hair entered the enormous room. She was slim and beautiful in her own way. Although still young, her face was already etched with lines and creases. Sunlight streaming through the windows shone on her milky white skin while her elegant robes swayed as she walked across the room. Sitting down on a velvet chair, she laid her jeweled hands across her lap and waited for her son, eventually closing her light blue eyes and falling asleep. She was awakened by a gentle kiss planted on her right cheek. 

"Draco, my son."

Draco knelt in front of his mother and smiled. "Miss me already, mother?"

Narcissa touched Draco's face with her hands. "Try not to get into trouble."

"I can't help it. I keep thinking about your safety."

"That is a matter you shouldn't burden yourself with."

Draco stood up and began fixing his cauldron. "You're my mother and the wife of a death eater. Aren't these descriptions enough?"

His mother sighed. "I knew the consequences of marrying Lucius. I have no regrets."

"You are a poor liar mother." 

Narcissa said nothing in reply. 

Draco ran his hand through his wet hair. He sat down at the edge of the canopy bed and started putting on his shoes; his hands shook in apparent anger as they tied the laces. He blinked back tears. A hand suddenly grasped his shoulder lovingly and he looked up, seeing his mother's face looking down at him. Tears fell on his face, mingling with his own. He didn't resist as Narcissa wrapped her long arms around him, feeling the warmth and security from her. 

After a few minutes, Draco smiled and broke away. He pulled a cord and a bell rang. Moments later, their butler knocked on the door and stepped inside. He took Draco's cauldron and slowly carried it away. Sighing once more, Draco pocketed his wand, which was lying on a nearby table, and turned to Narcissa. 

"Goodbye mother."

Narcissa tenderly kissed her son's cheek. "Goodbye Draco."

Draco leisurely walked towards the door and smiled back at his mother one last time. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The door closed, preventing Draco to hear his mother's final words. 

"I love you son." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione's face lit up as she saw Ron sitting on the bench at Platform 9 and ¾. Her wavy brown hair flew behind her as she ran towards the lanky red haired boy. 

"Hermione!" Ron stood up and hugged the breathless girl.

"I've missed you."

Ron laughed. "But we met yesterday."

Hermione smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I do."

Ron reached into his bag. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Hermione.

"What's in here?"

"Look."

Hermione carefully opened the box and gasped. "Its beautiful." A simple yet exquisite band of silver glittered in her hand. 

"Here. I'll put it on you." Ron took the ring and gently placed on Hermione's right finger. 

Fingering the ring, she looked at Ron. "Thank you. But… where did you get the money to buy this?"

Ron slightly scowled. "Can't I give you a gift whenever I want to?" 

Hermione's eyes widened. "I didn't mean…" Her sentence was cut short as Ron kissed her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and kissed him back. Her arms tightened around Ron's torso as he rhythmically caressed Hermione's hair.

"Too much display of affection, I fear." A deep voice came out of nowhere. Hermione and Ron jumped backwards in surprise.

"Harry, you git!" Ron looked totally annoyed. 

Harry let out a laugh. His green eyes twinkled as his body shook with glee.

"So, how are your contact lenses?" Hermione asked as she entwined her hand with Ron's.

Harry shrugged. "This Muggle invention is ok. I can actually see quite better. But girls have been following me and its creeping me out."

"Well, they've noticed how handsome you really are." Hermione smiled when she saw Harry blush.

Ron draped an arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Yeah, those emerald eyes are a killer." 

The trio noticed a group of girls standing near the train squealing and pointing at Harry's direction. Harry blushed again and sighed in frustration. "Kind of reminds me about Victor Krum's fans club." He turned his back on them. 

Hermione punched Ron as he snorted. "Don't Ron. He was my boyfriend after all."

"Was. He left you a year ago for a veela remember?"

"At least we ended in good terms. Besides, he's charming, honest, sweet…" Hermione's eyes narrowed as Ron yawned loudly. 

Harry coughed nervously. "I think we can already board the Hogwarts Express." 

"Really? Thank goodness." Hermione shook off Ron's arm and quickly walked towards the train.

Ron stared after her in bewilderment. "What'd I do?"

Harry sighed. "Well Ron, let's just say you can't understand women." Shaking his head, he added in an undertone, "Can't deal with them either." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Really, can't you drive faster? If I don't catch the train, you'll get sacked. I'll make sure of that. Faster!" Draco Malfoy crossed his arms and bit his lip.

The driver muttered in reply.

"You're blaming me? For your information, I don't like riding in this Muggle contraption either. I had no other choice. I despise travelling by means of apparating or by Floo powder. At least I'm in a limousine and not in a lousy cab. Now shut up and drive." 

The driver stepped on the gas pedal. The car swerved to the right then to the left, tossing Draco like a doll.

"Aaah! I told you to drive faster not drive like a loose maniac! Oww! Slow down!" 

The driver didn't pay any attention. He knew that if Draco missed the train, Lucius Malfoy would severely punish him or worse. He was really a gardener in the Malfoy mansion but he was the only person there that vaguely knew how to drive a car. He fell deaf to Draco's shouts, orders and swears. He drove in and out lanes and even ignored the traffic lights. 

"Ow!!! Stop! Stop now!" Draco's hair was now a tangled mess. He was slightly out of breath as he fought to stay upright. He plunged his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at the driver and shouted, "Stupefy!" A stream of red light hit the driver's head and knocked him unconscious.

"I don't know how to drive this thing!" Draco seized the wheel and madly turned it. The car spun out of control making his wand fly out of his hand. The limousine violently hit the car in front and flipped to its side. Draco fell back and winced as shards of glass pierced his skin. The car rolled over and Draco violently hit the floor. The car's roof pinned him down as he shouted one last time and everything went black. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"We've been riding for more than 2 hours and I still haven't seen Malfoy."

Harry looked away from the window. "Yeah, but that observation doesn't bother me, Ron." 

"Too bad though. I've been wanting to try a new spell on him." Ron cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Hermione looked up from her book. "As if you could perform a decent spell." She glared at Ron and continued reading.

Harry glanced at the couple seated across him uneasily. He inched away from them and stared at 

the moving landscape behind the window. He slowly counted. "Three… two… one…"

"What do you mean by that woman?" Ron's face was beginning to redden in obvious anger.

Hermione calmly laid down the book in her lap. "Nothing. I didn't think that you'd get easily offended." 

"Well for a prefect who has brains, you can be extremely daft." Ron gave a smug smile.

"I don't know why the hell I even bother to put up with your childish behavior!"

"Well I'm wondering how I learned to love someone like you!" Ron crossed his arms and turned away from Hermione.

Hermione gasped and tears streaked down her face. "I was wondering the same thing…" She hastily stood up and left the compartment. Ron punched the wall, marring the cream colored barrier. He eventually stood up and furiously opened the door. He stepped into the hallway and slammed it behind him.

Harry gaped at the empty seat. His heart was beating wildly after silently watching Ron and Hermione's fight. His fair face showed his worry over his friends' relationship. He grimly smiled as he recalled the time when they announced that they were a couple. It happened a year ago and Hermione was still getting over her break-up with Krum during that time. Ron realized that he was in love with the bushy haired girl but was too ashamed to show it. It was Harry who helped him get over that fear. Harry closed his eyes as he continued to recall those memories. Suddenly, the door opened, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He opened his eyes. 

"They fought again, huh?"

Harry slowly nodded. "I can't take anymore of this, Ginny." He massaged his aching forehead. The lightning shaped scar peeked out from his long bangs. 

Ginny sat beside Harry. "I can't either. Maybe they weren't meant to be…" 

Harry started. "They are! I knew that they would immensely love each other if they'd only get over their immature actions. That's why I let go of…"

"I know Harry," interrupted Ginny. "I had that feeling too. But we can't force them. We just can't." 

Harry leaned back and let out a sigh. "Deep inside they love each other. But their pride and arrogance keeps getting in the way."

Ginny looked at Harry sympathetically. "You sound like my mother. Oh, Harry… Why are you so bent on making my brother's relationship work? Is it because yours didn't work?"

Harry bowed his head in reply. "Perhaps, Ginny. Perhaps," Harry whispered. A lone tear fell on his cheek. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Draco shifted under the flimsy white blanket. He moaned as a wave of pain ran through his body. He lifted his right hand but found that he couldn't. A needle of some sort was inserted in it. Wincing, he tried to sit upright. After several attempts, he lay down once more. He noticed that the room he was in was dark. He had already opened his eyes but he still couldn't see anything. He could only hear the sounds made by machines. He breathed heavily and oxygen entered his nostrils. Draco licked his dry and chapped lips. "Hello…?" He called out uncertainly. A shuffling noise responded. 

"You're awake, Draco." 

Draco turned his head towards the sound. "Mother?"

Narcissa walked towards the bed. She stroked her son's hair. "Yes, dear."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital." 

Draco's eyebrows met in confusion. "A hospital? Isn't that a Muggle place?"

Narcissa nodded. "A Muggle place for the sick and the injured."

"So, why am I here?"

Narcissa grasped Draco's hands. "Do you remember the accident?"  
Draco frowned in concentration. "Yeah… I think so. I was on my way to Hogwarts when I stunned the driver and the car was… It hurts…"

"The driver died. You on the other hand survived with multiple injuries. The policemen, the law enforcers in the Muggle world, brought you here." 

Draco cringed at the word _multiple injuries_. "How bad are my injuries?"

Narcissa didn't answer. She looked away.

"I said, how bad are they?"

Narcissa walked around the room. She stopped near the window and said, "As bad as injuries would go."

Draco huffed. "Fine. Mother, it's too dark. Turn on the lights. I want to see you."

"They are on, my son, " Narcissa replied in a rueful voice.

"On? But I can't see a blasted thing! Muggle inventions are so unreliable. The curtains, are they parted?"

"Yes."

"Is it nighttime then?" 

Narcissa clamped her hands together. "No. It is 2.00 in the afternoon." She stared sadly at her son. She sniffed as teardrops formed in her eyes. 

"Mother, I still can't see. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Damn this darkness! Why don't you want to give me some light? Answer me! Why can't I see?" Draco pounded on the bed in exasperation. He cringed as the needle pierced deeper into his skin.

A voice, cold and harsh, rang throughout the room. "You're blind Draco Malfoy. Blind, my son."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: Okay… kindly review. Pls. review! Don't flame ok? This is my first fanfic so be nice. Before I post the next chapter, I got to have at least 20 reviews. 


	3. Persuasions

A/N: Soooooo sorry for the looooong wait. I had tons of projects to finish plus hellish exams to study for. I'll make it up to you I promise… this lengthy chapter's a start. (At least, I think it's lengthy.) It's summertime now! (In my country anyway…) Hallelujah! That means I can update every two weeks. (One week if I'm lucky) So sit back, relax and enjoy! Happy Reading!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Are those brooms?" Hermione's shrill voice cried out. Lavender Brown who was standing beside her slightly cringed. 

The house elf eagerly nodded. "Yes, miss. Use this to go to Hogwarts." He picked up a broom and handed it to Hermione. 

Hermione paled and stepped backward. "Ride that?" 

"Watch it Hermione!" Parvati Patil rubbed her shoulder as she inched away from Hermione. 

Dean Thomas anxiously clutched a broom. "Well? Come on!" He hopped on the broom and looked at his classmates. 

"I don't think I can…" Neville Longbottom was already green. He shook his head vigorously and added pleadingly, "Can't we use another… erm… mode of transportation?"

The elf replied squeakily, "The horseless carriages is another option. Since they are now limited, only one carriage was allotted for your year. Only six of you can ride in it so the others have to use the brooms." 

"I'll go!" shrieked Hermione. "Come on, Neville." She grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him along as she hurriedly walked towards the horseless carriages. 

"Your loss!" With those words Dean kicked off from the ground and flew towards Hogwarts. 

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Ron called out. He ran after his girlfriend and caught her arm.

"Ouch! Ron! Let me go!" 

Ron obeyed but prevented Hermione from walking further. "And why don't you want to fly?"

Hermione looked up and saw that her classmates were already airborne. She glared at Ron. "I just don't want to okay? Just go. I'll meet you in Hogwarts." 

"The carriages are leaving!" 

"Neville? What! Oh no! Wait! Move Ron!"

Ron crossed his arms. "Nope. You are going to ride on a broom even if I have to –"

"What? Have to what?" Hermione was beginning to get pissed off.

Ron grinned. "This." He suddenly grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her up in his arms. 

"Aaaaah! Ron! Put me down! I said, PUT ME DOWN!" Hermione twisted about while violently kicking her legs.

Neville said worriedly, "I guess I'll ride by myself." He turned to leave.

"No! Ack! Don't leave me! Neville!!!!"

Ron laughed and said, "Nah. Go on Neville. Hermione will go with me." He groaned under Hermione's weight. "God, you're heavy woman. Ever heard of the word diet?" 

Hermione punched him in reply. 

"I'm going now… uh… bye." Neville ran off. 

Ron turned his head towards the house elf standing near the brooms. "Hey elf! Yes, you. Can you bring one broom here?"

"Ron, please be reasonable. I have this sort of trauma with brooms. Remember our first lesson? I couldn't get the broom to float and Neville got injured by riding one. I'm scared Ron… scared." Hermione buried her face in Ron's cloak.

The house elf sauntered towards the couple and dropped the broom in front of Ron's feet. "Happy riding." It bowed and walked back.

"Up! Hermione… trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. Sometimes, you just have to face your fears." Ron gently placed Hermione on the broom and seated himself in front of her. "Ready?"

Hermione shuddered. "Not yet, Ron. No… aaaah!!!!!!!!!!!! " She screamed loudly, feeling the broom beginning to gain altitude. Her arms tightened around Ron's waist as a cold breeze stung her sweating face and whipped her now disarranged hair. "Damn you Weasley!" Hermione started to feel nauseous so she shut her eyes tightly and tried to calm down. She certainly didn't want to puke in midair.

"Relax Hermione. We'll be there in about two minutes." Ron gripped the broom tightly and leaned forward. He heard Hermione whimper as the broom went faster. "Almost there…" He wanted to reassure Hermione further but all he could do was say encouraging words. 

Eventually, the towering castle loomed up ahead. Ron let out a relieved sigh. He was getting worried that Hermione would do something inhuman to him if they'd fly much longer. "Next stop, Hogwarts." He let out a final burst of speed and landed safely on the Quidditch field. "Hermione?" Ron immediately got off the broom and offered a hand to Hermione. 

"Uhhh…" Hermione looked terribly sick. Her ashen face was covered with tiny cold beads of sweat. She slowly took Ron's outstretched hand and wobbly stood up. 

"Ron! Hermione! I've been waiting for you. Everyone's at the feast already… Hermione?" Harry briskly approached them after seeing the couple's broom land on the field. 

Hermione quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and ran inside the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry behind. 

"All right. What did you do?" 

Ron grinned guiltily at Harry's accusing stare. "Nothing… we just flew."

"I know that. I'm not blind. Wait a minute… did you say… you flew?"

"Uh… yeah." 

"What? Ron, you moron! Don't you know that Hermione has motion sickness? She's also terrified of heights! Didn't she tell you this?" Harry was already seething with irritation. 

Ron shrugged. "She did." His eyes glistened innocently.

Harry sighed in resignation. "What am I going to do with you?" He sullenly shook his head and walked away from Ron.

"Oi! Harry! What'd I do? Will Hermione get mad? Harry!!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oh Hermione, it's beautiful!"

"You are so damn lucky."

"My brother bought that?"

Hermione giggled. "Girls… it's just a ring." She watched in amusement at the sight that lay before her. Three envious and equally eager girls were sitting on her canopy bed, crowding around her outstretched right hand. They insisted to go straight up to their dormitory right after the start-of-term feast to further admire Hermione's ring. 

Patty snorted and hugged the pillow that was on her lap. "Just a ring? Listen. If Dean would give me a ring, I swear I'd love him till the day I die."

"Don't you love him?" Ginny, who was now lying down, turned to face Patty. 

"I do but… you can't resist daydreaming about gifts your boyfriend would give you. In my case, they're always dreams… never reality." Patty sighed dismally and hugged the pillow harder.

"But he's given you love."

A snicker erupted from Lavender. "Love? Now tell me little Weasley, what good did being in love for more than five years bring me?" She raised a heavily penciled eyebrow at Ginny.

Ginny gulped and said, "Er… nothing?"

"Bingo! And little Weasley gets $100,000 for that question."

Hermione joined in. "But loving someone is a magic in itself right?" She was willing to defend her feelings for Ron and even persuade Lavender to change her mind.

A muffled voice answered. "I guess so…"

"At least someone loves you back, Patty. Even though he doesn't shower you with expensive jewelry and fattening chocolates. "

Patty threw her pillow at Lavender. "Are you accusing me of being a self-conceited pig?"

Lavender threw the pillow right back. "You said it, not me."

Hermione sensing a brewing argument asked quickly, "Um… Lavender, who do you love?" 

"None of your business," replied Lavender curtly. She resumed her pillow attack on Patty.

"Oof! Watch it!" cried Patty as a pillow hit her square in the face. She promptly returned the attack while whispering to Hermione. "I know… his initials are – "

"Don't tell her!"

Ginny's head was bobbing up and down due to excitement. "Tell us!"

Lavender desperately lunged at Patty, trying to cover her friend's mouth. "Don't!!!!" 

Amidst the endless tussle, flying pillows and shrill screams, Hermione could distinctively hear two letters. "H.P…"

"H.P.?" Hermione slowly stood up out of harm's way. "H.P.? H.P?" She recited the initials over and over as she tried to recall the person who had those initials. "I know him but I can't… Argh! All I can think of are formulas and dates! H.P… Now who the hell is H.P.?!?"

"Harry Potter! Hermione, the guy's Harry Potter!" Ginny was practically bursting with unbelievable thrill. She was waving her hands above her head and jumping up and down like a lunatic. "I can't believe it! Lavender Brown loves Harry Potter!!!!!" 

Hermione slapped her head. "You dope! Of course! Harry Potter! Can't believe how stupid I am…" 

"Right… Now… you… know… Lavender… loved… him… even… though… he's … with … that… Cho… Chang." Patty remained flat on the floor. She was too exhausted to join Ginny who was prancing about in the room.

Lavender looked extremely embarrassed. She could only sputter 'shit' before locking herself in the bathroom.

"I still can't believe that I couldn't guess who H.P. was. What kind of a friend am I? Not even knowing your best friend's initials…" Hermione punched a pillow with feathers sticking out of it. It was obviously used as either Lavender or Patty's ammunition.

"Why… the… hell… are… you… happy… Ginny? You… have… another… competitor… over… Potter's… affections… and… you're… smiling?" Patty still couldn't find the energy to sit down. She just lay still, panting heavily. "Well…?"

Ginny continued dancing madly. "That's because I've gotten over my obsession with Harry." She twirled around and jumped gracefully over Hermione, who was still mumbling in a miffed tone, and stopped beside Patty. "That's why."

Patty looked unconvinced. "I'm not buying it." 

"Then don't." Ginny stood up and resumed her dance. After a few minutes, she grew tired and sat down, slightly out of breath, on her bed. "I'm going to sleep," she announced. 

"I still don't believe you!"

"I don't care, Patty!"

Hermione also feeling quite exhausted, trudged towards her bed. After arranging the scattered pillows, she lay down and said, "Good night, girls..." She turned to her side and was about to close her eyes when someone whispered, " Want to know who?"

"Ginny? I thought you were… never mind…Go ahead…" Hermione leaned closer to the bed on her right side.

Ginny moved nearer and said, "Promise that this'll only be between us." Hearing Hermione's assent, she inched further to her left and murmured, "Don't laugh… Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you hated that guy."

"Well I did too, but – " Ginny suddenly stopped speaking when she saw that Patty finally stood up. Since Patty's bed was next to hers she said hurriedly, "I'll tell you soon… just DON"T tell anybody. G'night…" Ginny smiled and pulled the blanket over her head. 

Hermione pouted in annoyance and stared at the hunched figure lying down at the bed beside her. She wanted to know all the details but all she could do was wait. Yawning, she closed her eyes and pulled the blanket nearer to her chin. Yawning one last time; she turned once again to her side and succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Wake up, dear."

Draco yawned and said softly, "Are we here?" His face was paler than before and his eyes were heavily bandaged. 

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. Now come on, Draco. Professor McGonagall is waiting for us." She bent over and helped her son in alighting from the limousine.

Draco inhaled deeply as he shakily stood with the aid of his mother's protective arm. "Hogwarts. My _beloved_ alma mater. Will you still accept me? Now that I'm –" He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, now that I'm _blind_." He laughed again, only this time with more sarcasm and a tinge of hatred.

"Draco…." said Narcissa in a slightly reproachful tone. "Don't talk that way." She guided Draco along the passageway and as they neared the Great Door remarked, "There's Professor McGonagall." 

"McGonagall? Why aren't we seeing Dumbledore?"

"He's still in a meeting with your father and its best not to disturb them. Quickly, dear. Professor McGonagall is waiting."

Professor McGonagall slightly gasped when she saw Draco and his mother walking towards her. She wasn't expecting to see him so weak and dependent and yet, she could still observe his defiant and powerful aura. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco… welcome." She tried hard not to stare at the two lumps of bandages on his face. "Perhaps you'd like to rest?" 

Draco didn't answer and only shrugged. 'Still snooty and impolite…' thought Professor McGonagall. Narcissa was more gracious. "The journey did tire us, Professor. Maybe you could show us Draco's room…" 

"Yes… We'll use the shortcut… No need to take any risks…" Professor McGonagall walked to the metal door on her right. "365 Galleons." It opened without a sound and with Professor McGonagall in the lead; the Malfoys stepped inside. A creaky wooden staircase occupied the more than half of the tiny room. Professor McGonagall was already on the fourth step. "Draco, take my hand…" 

"No." Draco pushed Professor McGonagall's hand away and started climbing on his own. 

"Draco! You might fall!" Narcissa clambered up the stairs and upon reaching her son; held his waist. "Careful!!"

"I'll open the door for you." Professor McGonagall continued climbing up the stairs. She was irked by Draco's disrespect and since she had a short temper, she wanted to get some fresh air.

Draco smirked. He knew that Professor McGonagall wouldn't dare reprimand him in front of his mother. He was careful in climbing, though. He took one step at a time and his mother's voice guided him towards the landing. At last, they arrived before an open oak paneled door. Draco stopped momentarily then entered the room. 

"Its beautiful, Professor!" Narcissa exclaimed as she saw the elaborately decorated room. 

Lucius had specifically asked Dumbledore to decorate the room 'fit for a Malfoy'. The red velvet curtains hid clear windows with panes of gold. The bed was totally magnificent. The mattress had water in it (A/N: It's a waterbed…); the pillows were unbelievably soft and the thick dark colored blankets totally enveloped you in its warmth. All the tables and chairs in the room had elaborate carvings: flowers, sea creatures, trees, mythical creatures and much more. A crystal chandelier hung from a richly painted ceiling. 

"Even I was amazed by its absolute splendor," agreed Professor McGonagall as she gently touched the silken pillows. 

"Of course we want to make sure that Draco feels right at home…" Narcissa tenderly touched her son's cheek. "Why don't you lie down for a moment as I talk to the Professor, hmm?" She led Draco to the bed and kissed his forehead. "You just wait here… your tutor will be coming soon." 

Narcissa slowly followed Professor McGonagall out of Draco's room. As they walked along the hallway, she asked her companion, "Who is the tutor, Professor?"

"Miss Hermione Granger."

"Granger? But… Lucius will never allow her…" Narcissa looked worriedly at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall stopped and faced Narcissa. "The Headmaster is taking care of that…"

"Well, I hope he convinces my husband. You know how he is with Muggles."

Professor McGonagall made no comment and resumed walking.

Narcissa suddenly grasped Professor McGonagall's arm. "How about Miss Granger? She and my son are not exactly friends… She has the right to say no… But she's the only one who can help my son…"

Professor McGonagall smiled sorrowfully upon seeing Narcissa's pleading eyes. "That is why you're coming with me."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Now tell me Dumbledore. Is everything arranged for my son? I trust that you acted immediately upon receiving my letter." 

Dumbledore gazed solemnly at Lucius and replied," Yes. Everything is ready. Everything except the tutor." He arranged some pieces of parchment scattered on his desk.

Lucius swatted the air with his hand, as if that matter didn't concern him. "The tutor? Well, it's not a big deal… for now. Classes have only started yesterday and I'm sure you'll find someone suitable by the end of the week." 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. He looked momentarily at Prof. Snape who was standing behind Lucius' chair. "We have already selected a tutor for Draco. Your son will undoubtedly benefit, if not excel, from her sessions."

"She? Hmm… not exactly what I had in mind but… well then, who may I ask?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "Miss Hermione Granger." He patiently waited for Lucius' reaction. 

Lucius was simply stunned. "That… that… girl?" His knuckles turned deadly white as he tightly grasped the chair. "Did you just say that the Mudblood will be Draco's tutor?" Lucius began to sweat, fighting to control his temper. "This is just preposterous!" 

"Now, Lucius. There's no need to get upset. We have to discuss this sensibly."

"Sensibly? Your selection of Draco's tutor is just pure lunacy! You wish a Mudblood to teach my son, a pureblooded wizard? You imbeciles!! I cannot and will not tolerate this!" Lucius stood up and pointed a shaking finger at Dumbledore. "I will not let that Mudblood teach, let alone, go near my son!" He turned to leave and would've gotten out of the room if Professor Snape didn't stop him. 

"Severus? Let go of me. I've kept my silence over the infestation of this school by filthy Mudbloods but to hear that the most foul of them will teach my son is just despicable!"

Professor Snape placed a firm grip on Lucius' shoulder, trying to calm him. "Lucius, please understand that we are trying to resolve this matter in an orderly way. Sit down and at least hear our side."

Lucius reluctantly obeyed. He grudgingly sat down and crossed his arms. "Make it quick."

Dumbledore slowly twirled his frightfully long beard as he spoke decisively. "Very well… Now, we all know that you despise Ms. Granger but she is the best student in Hogwarts. Being your son's tutor demands lots of time and effort and only Ms. Granger can effectively teach your son without sacrificing her grades. The sixth year is a crucial year for the students. Everyone needs to fully concentrate on their classes. So you see, you have no other option but to agree to our choice." 

Lucius was obviously debating with himself whether to accept Dumbledore's proposition or to get the hell out of there. He knew that Dumbledore did have a point but he wasn't willing to give in. Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, would be teaching his son. Being the dirty-blooded witch that she is, she'd probably think that he, Lucius Malfoy, had already accepted her. Can't let her think that way. Oh, no. But this is his son's education they were talking about. The word 'best' kept popping to his mind. Sure, he wanted Draco's tutor to be the best but if the best was a Mudblood… Besides, his son, having inherited his genes, would blatantly refuse to be Granger's student. But Draco's future was at stake. 

Lucius reluctantly admitted his decision. "Very well, Granger will be my son's tutor."

Dumbledore looked immensely pleased. "Good! Miss Hermione Granger will be informed at once." 

"Draco will not be as willing."

"We have taken care of that matter," answered Professor Snape.

Satisfied, Lucius stood up. "I will check on his progress regularly. That Mudblood better be of use." Nodding a goodbye to Dumbledore and Professor Snape, he disapparated.

A brief tap was heard and the door opened. In stepped Professor McGonagall, excited as can be. "Did he agree, Headmaster?"

"Yes. Although, it wasn't that easy to convince him." Dumbledore pushed his half moon glasses further up the bridge of his crooked nose. 

Professor McGonagall flashed a toothy smile. "I'll get Hermione Granger right away." 

"The potion, Minerva?" 

"Potion? Ah, yes. Dear me. All this excitement made me forget… Just place the cup on my desk, Severus. I have to catch Hermione before she gets to the Quidditch field." Professor McGonagall hurriedly opened the door and walked outside.

"I still have to deliver the potion, Headmaster. Good day." 

"And what a good day it is, Severus."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I hope Ravenclaw would win."

"Of course they'd win Harry. With you in the audience, Cho Chang would certainly pull some impressive moves. After all, she is the best female Seeker in Hogwarts." 

"Second best, Hermione. Harry's the best remember?"

"I said _female_ Seeker. Harry isn't a girl, Ron. Weren't you listening?"

"Er…Just reminding you."

Harry laughed as Ron reddened from self-consciousness while Hermione smiled slyly. The trio was headed towards the Quidditch field to watch the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match. If Ravenclaw would win, then its next opponent would be Gryffindor. Since everyone knew that Harry and Cho were a couple, they were all rooting for Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff didn't mind much since they knew that they were going to loose anyway. 

"I sympathize with Hufflepuff. I mean, even the Slytherins are on Ravenclaw's side."

Ron slapped Harry lightly on the back. "You're such a softie, green eyes. Let Hufflepuff do the worrying."

"Don't worry Harry. Ron's like that. Mean, selfish, inconsiderate, thoughtless…"

"I'm not all that, Hermione. I thought you've forgiven me on the broom incident." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I was just kidding… You are much more than that, trust me."

"Yeah. He's a git, a nitwit and a clumsy oaf. He really is more than that."

"Harry… I'm warning you…"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned around and saw Professor McGonagall running towards them. "Yes, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall was clearly panting as she caught up to them. "Ah… Miss Granger. Let me catch my breath for a moment… Phew! I was looking all over for you… I need you to come with me. We have an important matter to discuss."

"Another time-turner, Professor?" Ron tried to hold back a snicker but failed.

"What? No, Mister Weasley. I do not need your jokes right now. Miss Granger will go to my office immediately so I suggest that you and Mister Potter proceed to the Quidditch field."

"See you later, 'Mione." With that, Harry and Ron left them alone in the corridor.

"Follow me Miss Granger."

Hermione mutely obeyed. From the direction Professor McGonagall was headed, she was sure that they were going to the Professor's office. "Must be some Prefect curriculum," thought Hermione. 

Professor McGonagall finally stopped in front of a painting, which depicted snow covered mountains, and declared, "Flitwick." The painting dissolved and revealed an oak door. Seeing Hermione's confusion, she said, "We teachers use each other's last names as our present password." Smiling, she opened the door and went inside. Hermione followed and timidly sat down on a red leather chair facing Professor McGonagall's desk. 

Professor McGonagall remained standing. "I'll go straight to the point, Hermione. As you may have noticed, one student of ours have been absent for the past days. That student is Draco Malfoy. On his way to Platform 9 and ¾, his car flipped over, causing glass and rocks to hit him. Unfortunately, tiny pieces of glass hit his eyes and left him temporarily blind. Since he needs someone to help him with his studies, we are asking you to be his tutor."

Hermione was utterly speechless. She was certainly not prepared for this kind of news. She just couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy, was blind and even more so needed her help. "Me…? Draco's tutor? But I can't…"

"I understand, dear… This is just too much to ask of you. But you must realize that you are the only one capable and smart enough to teach Mister Malfoy."

Hermione could only gape at Professor McGonagall. A million thoughts and questions were running through her head. Malfoy's blind? He may be an ass but he doesn't deserve this. I can't teach him. He doesn't respect teachers let alone, students. And they picked me? Of all the students in Hogwarts, Dumbledore had to pick me… Malfoy's adversary in almost everything. 

"But Professor… please. I just can't…" Hermione was near tears. 

Narcissa went out of a hidden room and approached Hermione. "Please…I ask you this Hermione, as a mother."

Hermione looked up and saw that Narcissa was already crying. "Mrs. Malfoy…"

Narcissa walked towards Hermione and knelt in front of her. "Child, I know that my son has caused you terrible pain but… I'm begging you to overlook those faults and help him… He needs you…" 

Hermione broke down as she saw Narcissa's suffering and honesty. She knew she just had to be Draco's tutor. Sniffling, she said, "Ok… I'll be his teacher…" She was surprised when Narcissa suddenly hugged her and kissed her in the cheeks. "Thank you, dear child. Thank you."

"Er… I suppose we could get on with the explanation, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall while wiping her own tears. She sat down behind her desk and waited for Narcissa to stand up beside Hermione. "Now… for the most important part." She reached for the steaming cup placed at the far right of her desk and continued, "This, Hermione, is a voice changing potion. Once drinking it, your voice will become quite different. In this particular potion I believe; your voice will become higher and more melodious. Any questions?"

"Why do I need that, Professor? Doesn't Malfoy know that I will be his tutor?"

"Er… not yet," answered Narcissa in an uncomfortable tone. 

"Hermione, we all know that you and Draco are not in the best of terms. He may not like the fact that you'll be teaching him for quite a while. This is the reason why Professor Snape made this potion and why you should also adopt a new name." Professor McGonagall started stirring the potion with her wand.

Hermione did not like this at all. Drinking a potion of any kind made her feel queasy and she absolutely avoided lies. Well, she couldn't do anything about it so she just nodded. 

"You will go to Mister Malfoy during Study Period, extra curricular activities like Quidditch matches, after classes and during weekends. Don't worry about your schedule since I've already excused you from any sanctions. By the way, you'll receive extra points for your effort."

Hermione thought that she was getting a raw deal. She would be spending _all_ of her free time teaching Malfoy. What about her social life? It would probably go down from bad to worse. Now she couldn't spend as much time as before with Ron. But Malfoy needs help. And help him she shall; even if it means sacrificing her pride and even her freedom. "Will I go now?"

"Yes. His room is on the second floor, at the end of the hall. It's behind the velvet curtains and near the storeroom. But first, drink this." Professor McGonagall handed the steaming cup to Hermione.

Hermione took a look at the potion. It was dark blue, with green and red spots. The smell was nice; it reminded Hermione of an open field. Pinching her nose, she drank the potion in one big gulp and returned the cup to Professor McGonagall. Grimly smiling at the two women, she went out of the office. Butterflies were already invading her stomach as she walked up the marble staircase. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco

"What time is it?" I asked myself. Overcome by fatigue, I fell asleep as soon as my mother left the room. I guess I've slept for about 45 minutes. I touched my brow and felt sweat covering my entire forehead. I immediately threw back the hot blankets that covered every inch of my body. I was greatly perspiring and the fire roaring at the fireplace didn't help the situation at all. By touch, I could tell that the material covering the mattress was silk. I now greatly rely on my four other senses to know my surroundings. You can say that they've become more acute. 

Sighing, I gingerly stood up with my arms extended. I'm sure that I look like a dumb ass but hey, you can't risk bumping into anything. Not that I haven't, though. I think I have more than 20 bruises and scars on my body. 

I took one baby step forward while my arms waved about frantically. I wanted to open the window to let some fresh air circulate in my room. Guided by the sunlight coming through the window, I cautiously came closer. My hands groped about on the bottom of the window, looking for the lock. I smiled triumphantly as I found it. I slowly pulled and with a snap the windows opened. Slightly grunting as I pushed them further, I could already feel myself getting considerably drier. I was about to go back to my bed when I suddenly heard something. 

"Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw! Get the snitch Cho! Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw! Get the snitch Cho!"

I gasped as I heard the pathetic chant again and again. It reminded me of one sport that meant everything to me: Quidditch. There must be a match going on! 

I fell weakly to my knees as the faint cheer reminded me of yesterdays. Days filled with such vivid memories, days when I could still see. I started to cry as I realized yet again that being blind has left me a person trapped within the walls of darkness… abyss. It was as if I was steadily falling into nothingness while screaming silently and holding on to thin air. 

My mother can only shield me, love me and yet it's still not enough. I am confined in this room, this prison because I cannot afford to let someone see me. Why? My fellow students will ridicule me, laugh at my injury and be sorry for me all at once. No… My parents and I certainly cannot risk that. I have become a person too shameful to look at.

The tears flowed continuously as I began to understand the fact that I can never be a normal person again. Even though I would only remain blind for a few months, the trauma and loneliness will stay in me forever. I can't bear to live this way. What good is life you can't see? 

I angrily wiped away my tears as I stood up. I plunged my hand into my robes and pulled out my wand. "I'm so sorry Mother. I will always love you and Father although he may never will. Bye…" How was that for a farewell speech? Short yes, but it would have to do. I was afraid of what I was going to do but my mind was made up. I slightly choked as I whispered once again, "I love you Mother…" Finally, with shaking hands I pointed the wand at my chest. "Avada…" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione was already behind the velvet curtains that were hanging at the far end of the second floor. She was greatly intimidated by the huge mahogany colored door standing before her. She was having second thoughts but Mrs. Malfoy's tear streaked face kept popping in her head.

"You can do this, Hermione… just breathe…" Not very reassuring but at least she tried. With one final puff of air, she placed her hand on the golden doorknob and turned it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: So? Did you like it? Did ya? If you did, well good for me! If not, I'll try better ok? Review people!!!! Review! Review! And did I mention review? 

Notice that one part of this chapter was done using Draco's point of view. It seemed appropriate since Draco was kind of emotional there. So, do you like the rest of the story to be done using first person? Or you don't want my style to change? It's up to you dear reader. Just decide in your review.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot… Let's have a little contest shall we? I'm kinda stumped on what Hermione's fake name should be. I already have one on my mind but if you give me a better one, than that's the one I'll use. So keep those names coming! I need the FIRST and LAST name ok? 

See how important your reviews are to little old me?

I'll be waiting… =)

Special thanks to my dear beta reader, Slytherinsrsexy! This chapter's dedicated to you. =)

P.S. Kindly read my other fanfic: Hermione's Advice Column. I'm just itching to continue that one. 


	4. First Impression

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own any of them… well, except for the plot. 

A/N: So, here it is! A little late but nonetheless, here. All right, I'll keep this a/n short. I know you're quite eager to read this chapter since I've been away for more than a month. So I won't keep you waiting any longer…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

As I cautiously opened the door, I noticed a hunched figure near the window – Draco Malfoy. Bandages covered his eyes but I could still see tears streaming down his shiny cheeks; a wand was pointed at his chest and a frightened yet determined look was on his face. He was muttering something too. It sounded like… **OH MY –**

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Stop!!!!!" I frantically ran towards him while shrieking my head off. I certainly didn't come here to see him commit suicide. 

Malfoy dropped the wand in apparent surprise. Since he was so keen on killing himself, he didn't notice my presence in the room earlier. "What? Oh, shit. My wand…" He quickly went down on his knees and began to touch the cold floor with his bare hands. Fortunately, his wand had rolled a good distance away from him. He cursed again when he couldn't find it. "Damn it…" He looked extremely pissed at my unexpected intrusion. "Great. You've ruined everything." 

My mouth slightly opened in disbelief. _What? Ruined everything? I just saved his life! Ungrateful jerk!_ I shot back a sarcastic answer. "So you're blaming me for saving your life?!"

Malfoy casually stood up and smirked. I felt my blood starting to boil as his trademark grin started to taunt me. "In case you haven't noticed, I wanted to kill myself."

My mouth opened a little wider and my eyebrows contracted in response. _Of course I noticed his suicidal attempt! Why else would I have acted impulsively? I would've done a huge favor to all of Hogwarts if I had just stood there and let Malfoy die… but he is, after all, a human being… however demonic he would be. But this is serious. I mean, Malfoy wanting to kill himself? I know for a fact that his life isn't exactly perfect – it's downright horrible in my opinion, but why just now?_ Then it hit me. As my eyes rested on the two wads of bandages on Malfoy's face the most obvious and logical explanation stared right back at me. Malfoy couldn't accept the truth that he was blind! 

I suddenly felt uncomfortable gazing at Malfoy's face. I turned away and tried to concentrate on the floor instead. 

"Who are you anyway?" 

I reminded myself to look at the floor while hurriedly answering Malfoy. "I-I'm your tutor…" There. I said it. I'm now officially Malfoy's tutor. The fear and dread that had invaded my body before I entered this room returned once again. I guess I was too occupied with Malfoy's intention on killing himself that I had forgotten what I was really here for. 

Malfoy paused as he pondered on my response. I suppose he didn't expect that his tutor would be the one to further lengthen his life. After a few seconds of awkward silence he said, "I see… Well, what took you so long?"

__

Let's see… What took me so long? Well, your mother and our professor had to convince me to come here. And I tell you; it wasn't that easy. "Uhh… I still had to talk to Professor McGonagall…"

"Oh. So what's your name? "

__

Oh no… He did not just ask that. Dammit! I nervously began biting my lip in total panic. I did not have a name… yet. I was too busy gathering enough nerve to face Malfoy as his tutor earlier that the task of finding an alias totally slipped my mind. This is just perfect_. Okay… just breathe and relax._ After all, how hard would finding a new name for myself be? With my immense amount of memory (er, not that I'm bragging or anything) an appropriate name would surely come up. 

__

A thousand names and a few minutes later…

Oh no… This is definitely not good… Who would've thought that there would be countless of names that are too childish, too gregarious or just too plain stupid to hear? Being the picky and haughty student that I am, I couldn't blurt out just any _ordinary_ name. It has to be –

"Well?!? Your name, tutor?"

__

Oh, shit… Malfoy's getting impatient. Well, he has every right to be… After all, saying your name to someone shouldn't take longer than 5 seconds and it's taken me more than 5 minutes to do just that. But I still can't think of a proper name! 

Stalling for time, I slowly began speaking. "My… n-name is… er… my name is…"

"Damn it, tutor! Don't you have a bloody name?" I didn't need to look at Malfoy to tell that his temper was nearing the breaking point. 

"I do! It's umm… er…" By this time, I was desperate enough to give Malfoy the first name that came across my mind. And it was…"Ariel. My name is Ariel." 

__

Ariel? What was I thinking? Damn! I can't believe I just told him that name! It's too simple! Isn't it also the name of a cartoon character?!

"So it's Ariel…"

__

No! It's not!! Oh, what wouldn't I give just to tell Malfoy another name… 

Sighing in resignation, I replied, "Yes…" Well at least I have a name and that's definitely better than nothing. Besides, who would know where my name came from? I was now quite confident that I repeated my new name with enthusiasm and vigor. "My name is Ariel." Smiling reassuringly to myself, I finally took my eyes off the floor and looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy was now leaning against the richly painted wall. His head was bent slightly sideways and his arms were folded against his broad chest. Even as a handicapped, he still had the look of superiority and the ever so present snobbishness. "Ariel… what?"

"I'm sorry…?" 

"Your last name…" 

My smile widened as I quickly replied, "Cicely." 

I came across that name in the library before. I'm not sure what it means though, since it's a Latin word and I'm not that familiar with Latin. But, it sounded pretty good for a last name.

"I'm Ariel Cicely." I would've normally extended my hand but since I wouldn't dream of ever touching Malfoy (and vice-versa), I just clasped my hands tightly together.

Malfoy frowned deeply and said, "Ariel Cicely? I don't know anyone named Ariel Cicely in my year… or in any year at that…"

"That's because… I-I'm new! I just transeferred…" Hey, I'm beginning to get the hang of this. I seem to have a knack for inventing an imaginary biography at a moment's notice. 

Malfoy thoughtfully tapped his chin. "From where?"

My proud smile slowly faltered. From where? I could easily tell him that I come from Durmstrang or Beaubaxtons but what if he starts asking questions that only their students would know? He might get suspicious… No, best to play it safe. I'll just tell him that I come from a small school located in the far north. "Er… I'm from – "

Then suddenly Malfoy spoke up, rudely cutting me off. "Never mind. It's not like I care anyway… So… what's your house?"

"I thought you didn't care." I answered back bluntly. Malfoy's lack of manners was once again showing and it was slowly getting on my nerves. To think that this is only our very first meeting as teacher and student… not a very a good sign.

Malfoy shrugged, looking extremely unconcerned. "I said I didn't care where you're from… god… are you deaf? If you're so slow then let me repeat myself. What. Is. Your. House?"

Malfoy was definitely on my nerves now. _Me? Slow? Sigh… The people I have to put up with…_ But I was not in the mood to berate Malfoy at that moment so I just calmly replied, "Gryffindor." Since I was slightly pissed off I didn't give a damn if I told Malfoy my real House. Besides, I didn't want to be in any other House, even though it was only just pretend. The Ravenclaws were too intimidating, the Hufflepuffs were too discriminated and the Slytherins were too… never mind. Anyway, Malfoy wouldn't know… After all, who would tell him?

To my surprise, Malfoy reacted quite violently. "What? You're a damn Gryffindor? Oh, god… Why didn't Dumbledore just make Granger my tutor?" He turned away from me and with arms outstretched started walking towards his bed. "If you want to… you can leave. I don't need someone like you here." 

Needless to say, I completely lost it. This was just too much. First, Malfoy _blames_ me for saving his life and now he's insulting me yet again just because I'm a bloody Gryffindor. I just couldn't stand there and let Malfoy have the last laugh. I'm not some _thing_ he can get rid of right then and there. It's time to show him what his tutor is really made off. 

"Do you think I liked the idea of teaching a Slytherin? Hell, no! And you know what's worse?! The student had to be the most infamous person of all Hogwarts! You, Malfoy! So if you say it's bloody shit to have a Gryffindor teacher than its ten times worse to have you as my student!" 

My face was now beet red and my chest was heavily heaving up and down. Malfoy on the other hand, stopped walking as soon as I started ranting like mad.

"You know what? Just… just go to hell, Malfoy." With that, I angrily marched towards the door, opened it and marched outside. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Narcissa 

After persuading Hermione to teach my son, I stayed at Professor McGonagall's office for a couple of minutes before proceeding to Draco's room to check on things. As I climbed up the marble staircase, I quickened my pace since I was quite excited to know how their first meeting went. I was a little out of breath by the time I reached the end of the second floor hall so I paused for a moment before parting the velvet curtains aside. You could imagine my surprise when I saw a very enraged Hermione standing from behind them. 

"Hermione…?"

Hermione looked up and I clearly saw how angry she was. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face took on a red color and she was extremely shaking. 

I cautiously laid a hand on her shoulder and asked softly, "What happened?"

Hermione didn't answer and instead turned her gaze away from me. 

I bit my lip as I realized the cause of Hermione's behavior. _Good lord… Draco's done it again… When will he ever learn? _

"Er – Mrs. Malfoy? I'd like to go now…"

Hermione still wasn't looking at me but I decided not to further comment on her actions so I just nodded and removed my hand from her shoulder. 

With eyes glued to the floor, Hermione pushed the curtains aside and was about to leave when I suddenly remembered something. 

"Hermione, wait. Professor McGonagall wants you in her office right now…"

Stopping for the briefest moment, she replied, "All right…" Then she was gone; her pounding footsteps gradually fading as she neared the marble staircase.

Sighing, I opened Draco's door and stepped inside. I immediately looked around for Draco and saw that he was already lying down on his bed. I slowly walked nearer and sat down beside him without uttering a single word. I knew that he was still awake since he was carefully inching away from me. Smiling to myself, I leaned closer to him and began to stroke his hair. 

"What happened?"

Draco moved further away from me and didn't answer. 

My smile abruptly became a frown. "Fine, then. I'm going to our car to get your clothes and some extra sheets. Try and get some rest." I quickly stood up and walked towards the door. Before opening it I said quietly, "My son, when will you learn to accept people… who's not like you?" 

I couldn't tell if Draco heard me or not since he still didn't move after I spoke. I sadly shook my head and left the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Professor McGonagall

"Two done, three more piles to go…" As I put down my quill, I sadly glanced at the huge amount of paperwork lying neatly on one side of my desk. There were reports to be submitted, lectures to be made, assignments to be checked and documents to sign. _Sigh… being a professor and a Deputy Headmistress at the same time could certainly make a woman look much older than she really is._

Shaking my head sullenly, I resumed checking the students' homework. Suddenly, a sharp knock jolted me out of my thoughts and without looking up I called out, "Yes…?"

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

I smiled when I saw that the caller was Hermione Granger. "Do sit down, dear…" I pointed at the red leather chair she sat on earlier. 

She approached the chair but didn't sit down. Now that I could see her more clearly, I was puzzled at her disturbing appearance. She looked drained and upset at the same time. I had a certain feeling that Draco Malfoy had something to do with this. 

"Please sit down, Hermione…" I gestured towards the chair once more.

"I'd rather not, Professor." Hermione was staring fixedly at her hands – it was as if she couldn't bear to look directly at me.

"Very well… Tell me, how was your meeting with Mr. Malfoy?" 

Hermione started but kept quiet. She continued looking at her hands while her face took on a look of immense dislike.

__

Oh dear, this certainly won't be easy… Clearing my throat, I put down my quill and put aside the scattered pieces of parchment to one corner. Then smiling gently at Hermione, I asked her yet again. "How did it go, dear?" 

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione finally met my gaze. She seemed calmer now but her eyes still glinted darkly. "Professor, I – " 

Wanting to know what really happened between her and Draco Malfoy, I encouraged her to tell me everything. "Go on…"

"Professor, I quit."

Now, this certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting. Quitting after her very first day? Surely Malfoy wasn't that dreadful but seeing Hermione in such a state made me think again._ To think that Narcissa and I had begged her to accept this job…_ "Quit? But, my dear…"

Now misty eyed, Hermione hoarsely replied, "I just can't handle him, Professor. I'm sorry…"

Wordlessly, I pushed back my chair and slowly stood up. Patting my robes, I said softly, "Sorry? For what, my dear?" 

Hermione looked back at me, bewildered. "Er – sorry for not doing what you asked of me…?"

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't? Professor… I don't understand –"

I shook my head knowingly as I slowly walked towards her. "You didn't volunteer for this… Am I right?" Given Hermione's nod, I continued talking. "Well then, it's not your fault if you can't get along with Draco Malfoy." 

As I saw Hermione exhaling deeply, I could tell that her confusion was now replaced by immense relief. Now standing before her, I suddenly looked at her sternly and said, "But… it is his future, we're talking about…"

Hermione's rich brown eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change of topic. She obviously thought that I wasn't going to reprimand her anymore. I leaned towards her, a grim smile playing on my lips. "Of course, I can't push you – if you really don't want to be his tutor… however –"

"Oh, Professor… I just can't – "

__

This scene's familiar… I just can't place – Oh, yes! I'm convincing Hermione to be Draco's tutor all over again. Same lines, same words… only this time, Mrs. Malfoy isn't here to help me. Sigh… 

Clasping my hands together I quietly said, "I understand, Hermione. It's undoubtedly unfair of us to expect you to take on such an important job on a moment's notice." I paused and patiently waited for Hermione's reaction.

"You mean Professor, is that – I can reject – this job…right now?"

My stern gaze returned and Hermione looked away, probably wishing to take back what she had just said. "Yes… and… no, Miss Granger. I wish that you think this over before finally giving us your decision. As I've said, Mr. Malfoy's future is at stake here. "

Hermione paled all of a sudden and replied quite weakly, "Yes, Professor…"

Nodding, I encouragingly smiled at her and said, "Good. Be here first thing in the morning. Oh, and be prompt. I wouldn't want to be late for my class."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"Very well… You may go." I turned my back to her and I began arranging the scattered pieces of parchment laid on one corner of my desk. 

Hermione stayed rooted in her spot however, and seemed to want to ask me something of dire importance. 

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Umm… Professor, about my voice…"

I turned around and looked at Hermione in slight confusion. "What about it, my dear?"

"How could I turn it back to… normal?"

With a small gasp, I finally remembered Hermione's Voice Changing Potion. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Of course, the antidote – wait – I know I have the parchment Professor Snape gave me somewhere…" I frantically began searching my desk and a few minutes later, I found what I was looking for. "Here it is! It says… to just drink a cupful of…" I pointed my wand towards the mahogany colored cabinet near the door and out popped two large flasks which floated towards my outstretched hands. 

With a grunt, I handed them over to Hermione who grunted as well. "They are quite heavy."

Hermione nodded and shifted the flasks to a more comfortable position.

"Just remember that the antidote's in the brown flask and the potion's in the gray one."

Hermione nodded again and said, "I'll remember, Professor." She then turned to leave. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day, Hermione. I'll be here waiting here tomorrow morning for your decision."

Hermione slightly paled once more then walked quickly out of my office. 

Sighing, I took of my glasses and massaged my nose_. What a frightfully long day._ _First, Draco Malfoy's injury now Hermione Granger's torn morale. Sigh… _I then proceeded to massage my forehead and to my dismay, I realized how many my wrinkles were. _I do really look older than I look… Sigh… _I put on my glasses and walked towards my chair. Settling down, I reached for my quill and began to write on a fresh piece of parchment.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" 

The door swung open and in stepped a very worried and somewhat breathless Narcissa Malfoy. "Is she still here?"

"Who, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa practically ran towards my desk while hurriedly saying, "Hermione Granger. Where is she?"

"She just left." I glanced momentarily at her then continued writing. 

"Left? She couldn't have left! I practically ran coming here!" Narcissa ran her hand through her hair, clearly panicking.

I raised my eyebrows and pointed at the door. "Well, she just did."

With a deep sigh, Narcissa collapsed on a chair and buried her face with her hands. 

__

Now this is a bit too much… My eyebrows rose a great deal higher. "Mrs. Malfoy? Are you all right? Mrs. Mal – "

Narcissa abruptly looked up and asked, "What did she tell you?"

"That she didn't want to teach Draco anymore."

"She quit, Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, yes." 

Narcissa began biting her lip, obviously lost in thought. After a few seconds she said, "What did you do?"

I cocked my head to one side and began drumming my fingers on the desk. "Well, I told her to carefully think first… before giving us her final decision."

"That's all right, then…" Narcissa gave me a faint hint of a smile. 

I wanted to smile right back but something was bothering me. "Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind… may I ask you a question?"

Narcissa half-heartedly shrugged and said, "Yes… ask, Professor…"

"Why are you so intent… to make Miss Granger your son's tutor?"

All of a sudden, Narcissa became quite uncomfortable and somewhat fidgety while answering. "Well… It's be-because… she's – best of the… the best of the… students here. And you know what Lucius always demands…" 

I nodded but I didn't truly believe what she had just said. I then resorted to my stern and authoritative tone of voice. "Mrs. Malfoy, there is something you're not telling me…"

Narcissa slightly flinched but recovered quickly. She instantly became defensive and defiant at the same time. "There is nothing to tell, Professor."

I decided not to push the matter any further. I dipped my quill into the amber colored bottle of ink and continued writing. "By the way Mrs. Malfoy, kindly be here early tomorrow morning. Hermione will tell us her decision by then."

Narcissa's face suddenly became creased with lines of worry. "What if she says – "

"Then let us hope she says yes."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Thus ends chapter four. And thus begins my desperate plea for reviews. (well, maybe not that desperate…) Was this chapter good enough? Or did it make you decide not to continue reading this fanfic? (I hope not…) Just tell me in your reviews!

Thank you so much for all the names you've given me. But I only had to choose the name that I liked the most. And the winners are **guess** and** michee**. Even though **michee's** contribution was quite late, it was so good that I just had to put it in my story. The name Ariel sounds simple but it struck me the most. (I don't know why, though…) 

Some of you may be wondering as to why Narcissa was that desperate to have Hermione as Draco's tutor. She has her reasons, all right? It will all be explained in the following chapters. 

Be sure to review since I'll be answering them individually in the next chapter. I'll be very happy if my reviews get to 105 or more. =)


	5. Observations and a Final Decision

__

Hermione

"Password?" 

I shifted the heavy flasks once again and continued mumbling quite incoherently while staring at the marble floor. "But he's just so… I don't think I can't… But then he'll…"

"Ahem! Password?"

As if talking to myself wasn't enough, I started to pace around while still struggling to carry the darn flasks. "What if I say… How the hell can I… Must it really be… This is just…"

"MISS GRANGER!"

With a shout, I dropped the flasks in utter surprise and the gray one hit my right foot. "Aaaah! Damn it!" Tears sprung into my eyes as I held my injured foot gently. I leaned against the wall for support and accused the Fat Lady quite resolutely. "What were you thinking? Scaring me like that? Argh… Damn this bloody foot!" 

The Fat Lady just shrugged and said, "Well, I did call your attention for three times… " She didn't seem the least bit sympathetic but instead was looking at me at a very confused manner.

"Even so…" With a sniff I retrieved the flasks and hobbled towards her. "Dragon blood." 

The painting swung forward without any comment whatsoever and I gingerly stepped inside. I immediately took out my wand and waved the flasks towards the empty table. I then pointed at my throbbing foot and murmured, "Veloce Remedius." I heaved a huge sigh of relief as the pain instantly vanished. 

"Excuse me, Prefect Granger."

I looked up, startled, and saw five 3rd year students standing in front of me. "Yes?"

A brown haired boy stepped forward and replied, "It's just that we want to pass through the portrait." He nervously shifted in place when he saw my blank stare so he explained further, "You're blocking the way, Prefect Granger."

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry… " I blushed and moved out of their way. I waited until after they left then walked towards the fireplace. I frowned when I noticed that there were only a few students in the Common Room. I stole a glance at the clock standing near the fireplace and saw that the golden hand was pointing to _Dinnertime_. My stomach growled as I realized that I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I was too busy studying to eat lunch and my problem with Draco kept me occupied enough to make me forget about food tonight. I was too tired to go down to the Dining Hall and besides; I didn't want to talk to anyone at right now. 

Sighing, I grabbed the flasks and sat down on a couch near the fireplace. I levitated a cup towards me and poured the potion in it. I clutched my throat as I swallowed. Almost immediately, I felt my throat warming all over and a sweet taste filling my dry mouth. _Good thing Professor Snape was concerned about my taste buds._ I jokingly thought as I cleaned the cup with a simple spell. I grabbed the flasks and placed them into a small compartment near the staircase to the girls' dormitory. I planned to bring them to my room sometime later. 

I brushed a stubborn lock of hair out of my eyes as I walked towards an empty couch near the fireplace. I was still too preoccupied to go to bed right away. I sat down and as I stared at the blazing fire, I felt myself surrendering. I was just too tired to stop the tears flowing down my already aching face. 

__

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Ginny

"Where's Hermione?"

Ron turned towards me then shrugged. "She left with McGonagall almost two hours ago… Right before the Quidditch match. Prefect business, I think."

I slowly nodded then seated myself beside him. After a few seconds of surveying the food, I poured some spicy crab soup into my bowl and started eating.

"You haven't seen her on your way here?"

I swallowed then answered my brother. "No… I thought she was with you at the Quidditch match."

Ron shook his head then took a bite of his drumstick. "She left before that remember?" He shot me a mocking glance as he wiped his mouth on the white napkin.

__

Oh, right. Stupid me. "Of course… Well, maybe she's in the common room by now."

"Without eating?"

__

He's trying to be funny again… Sigh… I rolled my eyes and said, "She'll survive." I drank out of my goblet then continued sipping my warm soup. Ron just grinned as he spooned more mash potato onto his plate.

"Hey, Ginny."

I looked up and slightly blushed when I saw the person who greeted me. "Hi… Harry." _I know, I know… I don't fancy him anymore but I still get all tingly when he's near me._

Harry smiled _(my insides suddenly lurched)_ then casually punched Ron's shoulder. "Stuffing ourselves, are we?" He reached over and grabbed Ron's strawberry tart.

"You don't want Hermione to have a bony boyfriend, now do you?" Ron winked as Harry bit into his stolen tart.

__

Boys… I drummed my fingers in annoyance as I licked my spoon clean. "Harry… Where's Cho?"

Harry pointed at the Ravenclaw table. "She wanted to eat there with them so I left her there." He grabbed another tart from my brother's plate and popped it into his mouth. 

I looked towards the Ravenclaw table and spotted Cho sitting at the far end. Her long silky black hair partially covered her fair and pretty face. She was animatedly chatting with Elizabeth Johnson, a Ravenclaw 4th year, in between bites of her chocolate cake. I sighed sadly, knowing that I couldn't be as smart, as lovely or as popular as she was. I looked away and concentrated my gaze my empty plate while tears threatened to come out. _Sigh… No wonder Harry hasn't even noticed me after all these years… _

"Oh, Dean! Stop it! I said –"

I suddenly jerked my head up and rolled my eyes in disgust as I saw Patty and Dean practically kissing like crazy. Normally, I didn't give a damn about their romantic actions towards each other but today they were seated across me. I immediately looked away but Patty's giggles and Dean's husky whispers kept boring into my mind. Totally disgusting if you ask me…

"Hey, guys… Not here, all right?"

Patty only stopped long enough to throw back an insult. "Sod off, Harry. We'll do whatever we want, wherever we want." Then she and Dean started snogging again, only this time more in a more intense manner.

Harry looked at me, apologetic, and said, "You're too young for this, don't you think?"

I shook my head, blushing slightly. "Er – not really… I mean, I've already seen Dean in Patty's bed and well –"

A hearty laugh escaped from Harry's throat. I suppose he wasn't expecting that kind of answer. "Really, now? So that's where Dean's been…" (A/N: It rhymes! Hehe…)

"Oh, great. They're having their lovefest again…" Ron shook his head in a mixture of disgust and amusement. "Wonder when they'll get it from McGonagall?"

"They already have… Lots of times." Harry quietly replied then shrugged. "Hell, they even want to get detention. You know… more privacy… all alone…"

"Even at the Forbidden Forest?" I asked, incredulous. 

Ron joined in. "Yeah. Heard that that was their favorite makeout place. Wolves and centaurs add more suspense and thrill and thus more – er… well, you get the picture."

"Oh… Dean…"

Harry shuddered at hearing Patty's words. "I think we should head back to the common room." 

"I agree…" I hurriedly stood up and walked towards the door. Ron after drinking one last gulp from his goblet followed suit. 

"Harry, wait! Harry!"

Harry turned around and smiled as he saw Cho running towards him. "Cho…"

Cho stopped in front of us, breathless, and said, "Leaving already?"

Harry nodded then pointed at the still very busy Patty and Dean. "Couldn't stand them… Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay 'till you're done eating?"

Cho smiled and shook her head. "No… I just wanted to know why you were leaving so soon, that's all. If you're going back up, that's fine… really."

Instead of answering Harry suddenly moved closer to Cho and hugged her quite tightly. Cho was surprised at first but then she leaned her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes.

Ron glanced at me but I just flashed him a huge smile. _I'm over him. I didn't want to care anymore…_

After a few more seconds Cho finally stepped away. She planted a light kiss on Harry's cheek and said, 

"Tomorrow then, Harry…" Then she threw us a smile and walked back towards her table.

Harry let out a huge breath and turned towards us. "Shall we?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Ginny 

"Harry you really are quite the romantic chap… Cho was truly surprised when you hugged her…"

"Hmmm?"

Harry obviously wasn't listening to what my brother had just said. In fact, he looked dazed, staring into nothingness while we were walking towards the Common Room. I had to yank him away from walking straight towards the wall more than twice. Ron finally saw his distraction but wisely decided not to say anything about it. 

"Password?"

I looked up and answered, "Dragon blood." However the portrait remained immobile and the Fat Lady looked somewhat distressed and was clearly contemplating on whether to tell us something.

"Oi! My sister already said the password. Won't you let us in?"

The Fat Lady nodded then said, "Of course… In a moment… It's just that… Hermione Granger…"

"What's wrong? Did anything happen to her?" I was surprised to see Harry out of his stupor and was now alert and quite alarmed.

"No! Nothing like that, Mr. Potter… She was… Well, she just seemed troubled and very anxious... And her voice…" 

"What about it?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley… it was… Oh, I don't know. Just listen for yourself." With that, the Fat Lady swung forward and let us inside. 

I scanned the Common Room and immediately spotted Hermione sitting on the couch facing the fire. Together with Harry and Ron, I quickly approached her. "Hermione!"

She turned around in a startled manner and her eyes widened when she saw that we were standing next to her. "What are you doing here?" 

"We finished dinner early so we decided to see if you're alright."

"But… but you shouldn't have…Really." She hurriedly began wiping her face. 

Ron sat down next to Hermione and draped his arm over her shoulders. "What can I say? We missed you."

Hermione incredulously looked at him. "Already? I've only been gone for two hours or so…" 

"Seems like eternity…"

Hearing my brother's _romantic_ remark, I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry. He shook his head at me then seated himself at a chair across Ron and Hermione. _I really must stop Ron from watching those soap operas! He's getting loonier by the minute! _

"Ron!" Hermione was clearly amused and annoyed at the same time with what her boyfriend said. She playfully tried to push Ron away but he wasn't ready to be defeated that easily. He began to tickle Hermione and she erupted into giggles. 

I felt awkward just standing there so I sat down on a chair beside the couch. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly closed it after seeing Harry staring silently at the roaring fire. _He's at it again…_ Harry's emerald eyes reflected the flames crackling merrily and yet somehow… they also showed immeasurable depth. He was wearing his glasses, as always but tonight it just couldn't hide the intense emotions he was hiding within. His head was slightly bent down; making his long bangs partially cover his slightly creased forehead. I felt myself redden as my eyes traveled from Harry's tanned face to his obviously muscled arms and chest, reminders of his incessant practices for Quidditch during the past summer. No wonder why Harry had become the most desired and adored guy in school, next to Draco Malfoy. _Quit it, Ginny!_ I irritatingly shook my head and self-consciously looked around to see if anyone saw me staring at Harry. Luckily, Ron and Hermione were now sitting contentedly at each other's arms to bother noticing my actions. 

With a smile, I glanced at Hermione who was snuggled quite comfortably next to my brother. I then noticed her dark brown curls cascading down her shoulders. Even if her hair remained somewhat unruly, she still opted for a longer hairstyle. Her peaceful face resembled a cherubic one but still emitted a mature aura. She had a wonderful figure, not too thin and not too plump either. She was of course still shorter than my tall brother but she did grow a few inches over the past summer. I was happy for her and at the same time envious of her but I knew I wasn't the only one. With the highest grades in the whole school and a fulfilling love life, Hermione was undoubtedly envied by all. 

I shifted my attention towards my favorite brother. Sure, I practically see him everyday but Ron still maintained a sense of mysteriousness around him. Like Harry, he gained a more muscled body making girls notice him more. He wasn't tall and gangly anymore; he was in fact looking pretty good. Coming from a sister, that was definitely a compliment. He still had his freckles but by some miracle, people of my gender found these distinguishing marks _attractive_. I just don't get what turns students on these days. I mean, even Ron's red hair made him stand out in the crowd, positively speaking. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother dearly but these things just make me grateful that I'm his sister.

What about me, you ask. Well, let's just say that I still remained inconspicuous as much as I can. Sure, I was known in some way but frankly, I dislike being the center of attention. I'm not that pretty, I'm not that smart and I'm certainly not that athletic enough to be popular in Hogwarts. Short red hair (not as red as Ron's), a fair complexion (too fair, if you ask me), light brown eyes, and just the right figure were all I have. Not too attracting, I know. But I'm content with what I have and I'm not asking for more… well maybe, just a little more spice to my common features. 

"Wonder where that Malfoy scum is…" Ron's deep voice broke the heavy silence enveloping us. 

Hermione started but didn't say anything.

"Honestly, Ron. Would his presence mean anything?"

Ron looked darkly at me and retorted, "To you, it wouldn't."

"Hey, I'm sure Ginny was just asking…" 

"Harry…" I was surprised to see him back to his usual self. He was now smiling and the troubled expression covering his face just a few minutes ago was clearly gone. "Er – yeah, Ron. Don't get too sensitive."

Ron looked at Harry then back at me. He shrugged and said, "It's just that it's unusual for students too be absent during the first days of classes."

"Must be sick," mused Harry while wiping his glasses on the hem of his robes. 

"Or he could've transferred to another school…"

"I don't think so. It's hard to get accepted when you're already in your sixth year."

"He has an influential and worthless father, hasn't he?"

"Good one, Ron. Or he could've joined the Death Eaters already. Voldemort's still out there, after all."

"I don't think so… He must've realized that he's gay during the summer and he knew he couldn't go to school without falling in love with you, Ha –"

"Stop it Ron!" 

Startled at the sudden interruption, we looked up at Hermione. Her face was now considerably flushed and she looked deeply troubled. "I mean, I'm dead tired… I'm going up to my room. Goodnight." She then walked quickly towards our dormitory.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron jumped up and was about to go after Hermione but I held him back. "Ginny! Let go!"

I shook my head defiantly. "No. She _obviously_ wants to spend some time alone."

"But what if I said something wrong and she…"

"Oh, Ron. She's not that sensitive. If it'll make you stop whining, I'll go up and talk to her."

"I'm not whining!"

I rolled my eyes and released my hold on Ron's arm. "I'm supposed to be the baby of the family here…"

"And what do you mean by that?!"

"If you're going to start fighting, be kind enough to warn me. I don't want to be standing within a 10 mile radius from here."

"Very funny, green eyes." Ron stared questioningly at us. "Seriously though, why did Hermione suddenly get upset? Is it her day of the month again?"

"Ron!"

"What? You always turn into a blubbering psychopath during those days…"

Seeing my incensed reaction, Harry quickly stood between us. "Er… Ron, you know better than to talk about things like that. We're actually quite off the topic here besides, Hermione should've sorted out her feelings by now."

Ron rubbed his hands and looked expectantly at me. "Well, then. Ginny?"

I raised my eyebrows in reply and smirked at him. "I still need an apology."

Ron playfully tousled my locks. "So sorry, dear sister. Now could you kindly go up to your dormitory and see what Hermione's problem is. Oh, and tell her that I'm sorry for whatever horrid things I've done and that I love her very –"

"I need to get paid for this, you know…"

"What?"

"Well, this means that I have to give Hermione my heartfelt advice and of course put you in good light… And it won't be that easy…" I straightened my hair and smiled wickedly at him.

Ron glared at me but seemed to give in. "How much?"

"Oh, I don't know… 10 galleons?"

"10 galleons? I'm not that daft!"

"Either that or do my chores for a month."

Ron grumbled while annoyingly running his hand through his wavy hair. "I hate you, Ginny."

I put on my sweetest smile and replied, "I know, dear brother and I love you too."

"Hurry up, Ron. Hermione's waiting…" Harry jokingly added as he winked at me.

"Two weeks and 5 galleons." Ron crossed his arms and glowered at me.

"Three weeks and 7 galleons. Take it or leave it." 

"Fine. Now would you please go? I'll pay you later."

I smiled triumphantly. "All right, then. I'll just tell you everything tomorrow, Ron. Goodnight."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

__

Oh, why did Ron have to bring him up? I began punching a pillow as I fought to hold back my tears. _Inconsiderate prat! If he only knew – _My fist stopped in midair as I realized what I had just said. _He doesn't know… Nobody could ever know. I'm on my own right now… _A huge sense of loneliness and regret slowly overpowered me. I sniffed as tears I couldn't control slid down my face. 

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy. Even if you're already helpless, you still found a way to make my life miserable. Damn you…" I hung my head, letting my hair fall in front of my already damp face. 

I had already cried for quite some time before hearing the door in our dormitory suddenly open. I quickly pulled the curtains around my bed and lay still. _Don't stay… Just go… _I certainly didn't want to see anyone right now. _Please… please let it not be Ginny… _I desperately pleaded with all my might to whoever was listening up above. I listened to the light footsteps, somewhat worried that it would stop at the foot of my bed. 

Without warning, the hangings suddenly parted and the blood drained from my face when I saw the person standing behind them. "Ginny." 

Ginny was obviously startled at my appearance and she just stood there, confusion taking over her fair face. "I… We were wondering why… You cried, didn't you? But – "

I sat up and smiled warily at her. "Didn't feel all right, that's all. Ron sent you up here, didn't he?"

"No! Well, I wanted to see if you were feeling fine, which you certainly aren't. What's wrong?" Ginny sat beside me and worriedly looked at my red-brimmed eyes.

I patted Ginny's hand comfortingly and said, "Don't mind me… I'll be back to normal in no time at all."

Ginny was unconvinced. "Why did you suddenly leave us downstairs? Ron was just joking around, that's all."

__

Good job, Hermione Granger. You just made them suspicious. I shrugged and tired to talk about something else besides my peculiar behavior. "It was nothing, I tell you. By the way, who won in the Quidditch match?"

"Ravenclaw. Harry was ecstatic afterwards. Hey… You aren't trying to change the topic now are you?" Ginny pursed her lips and looked at me in a disapproving matter.

"Me? Of course not! It's just that I didn't get to see the match so I'm curious." I smiled happily, trying not to let Ginny see that my smile didn't reach my still troubled eyes.

"Do you care to tell me what's bothering you?"

I stood up and paced back and forth in front of Ginny. "I'd rather keep that to myself… Er… I mean, nothing's bothering me. Wait… Why are you persistent in getting an answer?" This time Ginny was the one who looked uncomfortable. 

"Why, you ask? Well… uh… you see… I'm just… uh… concerned. Is that wrong?"

I tried to hold back a smile as I leaned my face towards Ginny's. "You're getting paid for this aren't you?"

With a dismal sigh, Ginny slowly nodded. "But I do want to help you…"

"I know that but I need to sort this on my own."

Ginny nodded again but her face still showed skepticism. "Well, if you need me…"

"You'll be the first one I'll turn to, I promise you that."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll be staying in the Common Room if you need me." She looked at me one last time then left the room. 

__

Damn it. Now I've hurt Ginny's feelings. Aaaah! I can't take any more of this. I need a bath. I Summoned my towel and nightgown and quickly went out of the dormitory. Going down the staircase, I listened for the trio's voices but thankfully, I could only hear the chatter of the younger students. I inconspicuously walked towards the portrait hole and stepped outside.

"Hermione, dear!"

"Hullo. Listen, I'm going to take bath, get my mind off things. Mind staying there 'till I get back?"

The Fat Lady took offense and retorted, "It's my job isn't it?"

I was too tired to point out her past excursions so I didn't say anything and just continued walking. _Please, don't let someone use the prefect bathroom._ _I really need to relax… _I was too busy wishing for an empty bathroom that I didn't see the person walking directly towards me. Needless to say, I bumped into him and fell down.

"Miss Granger!"

"Oof! My back…" I let out a small moan as pain crept along my bad back. "Why didn't you watch where you were going you daft pri –" I felt my face redden as I suddenly saw Remus Lupin's concerned face staring at me. 

"Yes. So sorry, Hermione. Here… Could you stand up?" He held his hand towards me and pulled out his wand. "Need a healing spell?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the confusion clouding my mind. "No… Er… Professor Lupin?"

Professor Lupin laughed and helped me stand up. "You're not hallucinating, Hermione. I can assure you that. Oh, wait. Your things…" He picked up my fallen towel and nightgown and handed them to me. "Going for a bath, eh?"

Remus Lupin was standing before me and he was acting like a teacher I saw everyday. It's been two years since we last saw him and his letters to Harry were the only proof of his existence. "Uh… Forgive me for asking, Professor but why are you here?" 

"Dumbledore offered me a job and I accepted. It's that simple." 

"But… but…" I wasn't sure how I would tactfully ask about his being a werewolf. Mind you, I do have manners unlike some rich, snooty pureblood I know. "I thought you didn't want to… since…"

Professor Lupin's face suddenly brightened and he said, "Well, I didn't want to tell you, Harry most especially, that I'm… well, I'm cured."

My towel and nightgown fell to the floor once more. "What? That's wonderful, Professor! Why didn't you tell us right away?"

He shrugged and bent down to pick my belongings _again_. "I didn't want to raise any false hope. The cure, made by a nomadic but reputable wizard who goes by the name Elifias, didn't have a quick effect so I had to wait for a while before I could go out into the open again." He gave me the towel and nightgown and this time I held unto them more tightly.

"Thank you. I see… Does Harry know?"

"Not yet. This is the first time I went out of my room since arriving back here. I'm still uneasy about this, to tell you frankly." 

"It's good seeing you again, Professor." And I meant it. Professor Lupin definitely looked better now than when he was teaching us in the 3rd year. His now dark brown hair, though still having gray strands, was obviously healthier and shinier. He now looked his age, if not younger with that energetic aura coming from him. 

"You too, Hermione. Have you and Ron…"

I blushed and stammered out a soft reply. "Yes. Since… last year."

Professor Lupin smiled and patted my shoulder. "Good for you. And Harry? With Ginny, I presume?"

"No, Professor. He's with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. Remember her?" I was a little bit surprised that he thought of Harry and Ginny being together.

Tapping his chin, he nodded. "Yes. She's the pretty and smart student, right?"

"Right. Ginny's still single but she's contented."

Professor Lupin's gaze traveled downwards and settled on what I was holding. "Ah. Forgive me, Hermione if I kept you from your bath. I too, have to get going. Actually, I'm planning to see Harry."

I smiled up at him and said, "That's wonderful! Harry will be pleased."

"Goodnight." With that, Professor Lupin left me alone in the brightly-lit corridor. Seeing him somehow lifted my spirits and I was still smiling by the time I reached the prefect bathroom.

"Apple scent." The door swung open at the password and I stepped inside, locking the door behind me. I quickly turned on a few taps of the gigantic pool and proceeded to remove my clothes.

"Hello, Hermione!"

"What the –? Oh, shit!" I hastily grabbed my towel and covered my already naked self with it. "What the hell were you thinking Myrtle?" 

"Nothing! I was just greeting you…" Moaning Myrtle floated past me and sat on the swimming pool's edge. "How's Ron?"

"Ron's perfectly fine," I shortly replied, still pissed at her sudden appearance. I tightened the towel around me and started folding my discarded school robes. "You should stop doing that, you know."

"Doing what?"

"Don't act so innocent, Myrtle. Admit it. You've permanently moved yourself here since you can…" I hesitated for a moment. "Never mind." 

Myrtle stared at me through those huge glasses of hers. "Getting a bit perverted are we? Harry had already noticed when he was still in his fourth year." She threw back her head and started laughing. Funny how shrill giggles can make a person's blood boil. 

"I'm warning you, Myrtle. If you don't get out of this bathroom then I will personally hex you." I grabbed my wand to show to her that I was dead serious. "You know how good I am with magic…" 

"All right… lord, Hermione. I was just teasing you." She floated towards the door and looked at me tearfully.

"Well, I'm not."

With a dramatic sniff, she passed through the door. I impatiently waited; still hearing her sighs and sniffs in the corridor. They gradually faded though, so I eagerly took the towel off and jumped into the nearly overflowing pool. I turned the taps off then swam for some time. As I was doing laps, I could feel that my weary muscles were relaxing and that my mind was slowly clearing. I laughed to myself as I thought about Ron. Harry had taken secret lessons when the Dursleys went to Jamaica for the summer so Ron was the only one among us three that didn't know how to swim. Harry tried teaching him but all poor Ron could do was flail his arms and shout his arse off in the shallowest part of the lake. 

"Do… re… mi… fa… so… la… ti… do!!!!!" 

I stopped in mid-stroke as the dissonant words suddenly filled the vast bathroom. Sputtering, I glared annoyingly at the mermaid who was singing. _Couldn't I find peace and quiet anywhere?_ I mischievously reached for a fluffy white towel and with utmost precision, hit the painting with it. The mermaid was knocked out of her perch and was sent flying into the sea. Grinning, I swam away from the dripping wet and cursing mermaid and leaned against the side of the pool. 

__

Mermaid… Ariel… I cringed as I remembered my encounter with Malfoy earlier. I was once again filled with a huge sense of pressure and doubt. Oh, why have I even agreed to teach Malfoy? It was a stupid mistake. I should've known that Malfoy and I wouldn't get along. He already knew me as a totally different person but did that make any difference? Hell no! If his mother hadn't tearfully begged me and if I wasn't a compassionate human being then I would've left him there, swallowing in his grief and shame. But… I could leave him. I'll just say no to Professor McGonagall and my life would happily turn back to normal. I could just forget what happened and let him be. Blind, helpless, in dire need of guidance… But I'm not some sacrificing friend. I'm not even his friend, for heaven's sake! Everyone knows that, even Mrs. Malfoy and Professor McGonagall. Why me? Why did I have to be the smart and helpful one? Why can't I turn away from Draco Malfoy? Oh, damn it all! 

Tears wanted to flow down my face again but I was already too tired to cry. _Be strong_. Ron always said that to me. But how could I be strong in a time like this? I slowly sank underneath the bubbly surface and the now cold water stung my face. I suddenly floated back up, refreshed and awake. What the hell am I ranting for? Malfoy's just a person. A malevolent one perhaps, but a person like me, nonetheless. Fine. I'll be his tutor. I won't be defeated that easily. Yes… I'll show him. I'll be the one to bring him out of his hidden misery and perhaps… I'll be the one who can help him change into a better person. 

With a newfound resolution, I finally climbed out of the pool and dried myself. Putting my nightgown on, I took one last look at the vain mermaid. She was furiously shouting at me while shaking a threatening fist. I just shrugged my shoulders in apology, opened the bathroom door and stepped out unto the corridor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Draco

"Here's your wand, dear. What's it doing on the floor? Anyway, are you sure you'll be fine for tonight?" 

Silence.

My mother sighed dismally then repeated her question. "I said, are you sure you'll –"

I suddenly cut her off. "I heard you. Even if I'm blind, it doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"Oh, Draco… I'm really sorry that I couldn't keep you company for the night. You know how it pains me to see you in this state…But your father insisted that I return to the Manor tonight and…"

I placed a pillow on top of my head and tried to block out my mother's pathetic excuses. It certainly didn't help one bit. 

"Draco… please…" A hand tenderly touched my shaking one.

I tried to hold back the tears threatening to divulge my true feelings at that particular moment. I didn't want my mother to feel more sorrow for her pathetic son. "Just leave me alone."

I heard my mother backing away in silent surrender. Well not too silent since she was starting to cry and her sniffs filled the entire room. I pressed the pillow harder towards my ear; I hated knowing that she was in anguish but ironically, I was the very same one who caused it. Remorse suddenly filled my aching heart but I remained still, facing away from her. The door opened then closed a few moments later and I was left all alone. I shuddered involuntarily when a cold daft entered through an open window. Wincing, I pulled the thick blankets around me and shut my eyes. I wanted to sleep, to escape from the harsh realities of my damned life. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I try; my still distressed mind just won't let me be at peace. 

"Damn it." I threw back the blankets in irritation and sat up. I ran a shaking hand through my disheveled hair. Even though the room was quite cold, I was slowly burning inside. The heat of anger, fear and indescribable loneliness kept me immune to the bitter chill surrounding me. I hugged myself as I tried to control my strong emotions. 

__

Ariel Cicely. I started as her name suddenly entered my mind. Why am I thinking about her at a time like this? She was just a thorn in my side; meddling in matters which didn't concern her. What the hell was she thinking? Stopping me from committing suicide and then saying it's bloody shit to be my tutor… A little confused isn't she? She's just new here at Hogwarts and she's already stood up against me. Why, she's even bolder than one egotistic Mudblood I know. 

Another cold gust of air entered the room and this time, I stood up to close the damn window. I felt for my wand then pointed it towards the direction where the wind was coming from. I whispered a spell and with a bang, the window closed. I stood up, held my wand up high and uttered, "Incendio." I could immediately hear the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace. I walked slowly towards it and miraculously I didn't trip over anything. I sat crossed legged in front of the hearth and savored its warmth. I laughed sarcastically to myself as I noticed that I could only _feel_ the scorching fire and not see it. _Better get used to it, Malfoy_. I suddenly yawned and stretched my arms. _Good_. I lay down on the rich, lush carpet and closed my eyes once more. This time, my mind relented and peaceful sleep welcomed my exhausted body. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What took you so long?"

Narcissa fidgeted but held her head up high. "I said farewell to our son…"

"And it took you more almost half an hour?"

"Lucius… I didn't want to – "

"How would he learn to stand up for himself if you're always there protecting him?"

Narcissa finally understood what Lucius was insisting and she stared out the window, speechless.

Lucius tapped the chauffeur and said, "Take us back to the Manor and make it quick." He settled back in the luxurious leather seat and glanced at his wife. _Good. She finally realized what I wanted her to understand._

Heavy silence filled the limousine afterwards but Narcissa couldn't control her fast-beating heart. After a moment's contemplation, she turned to Lucius, whispering, "If we just tell him…"

"No!! goddamn it, Narcissa! I've explained over and over again that he does not need to know!" Lucius shouted so ferociously in reply that Narcissa shrank bank in fear. 

Lucius' hand suddenly came flying and a red mark appeared on Narcissa's pale face. Wincing, she tried not to look into her husband's cold and emotionless eyes and with utmost composure she softly apologized. Lucius merely nodded and when the great Malfoy Manor slowly loomed before them, Narcissa inconspicuously heaved a sigh of great relief.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

A/N: To those who asked me about Narcissa's intriguing behavior, I can't tell you the answer… yet. It'll all be explained in the last part of the story… Yup! I know you'll be so miffed at me for keeping you in suspense but you really can't do anything about it, now can you? Hehehehe… I am so bad. So you'll have to wait for quite some time (actually, a very loooooooooooong time) before I divulge anything. Bwahahahahahaha! *lightning flashes outside* Ahem. Now on to my thank-you's… 

****

**Sunflower-chan****: **Hmm… maybe… maybe not. *wink* Thanks for putting this on your list! **Tabi:** I'm glad you did. =) I'll try! **Mione G****:** Thanks! Don't worry I will… **DrAcO*AcErbuS****:** Thank you so much! I hope I won't… **lil' dudette****:** Yes and yes. *wink* **jelly baby rulz:** I'm doing great! How are you? I just love cliff hangers… *evil grin* hehehe… Thanks for your kind words! =) **IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY****:** You have the distinct honor of being the first reviewer of chapter 4! =) No… you didn't win anything though… hehehe. I'm glad to hear that… **Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte****:** *smiles* I'm quite flattered. Thanks so much! By the way, nice nick! **TFG****, Nilaldaeiel Greenleaf, Strife21, ****Millithe1sgdsh@aol.com****, "the dragoness", ****sammy-mackie****, milli, Rosa, ****Sucker For Romance****, ****MarianneLinley and SarahQuinn****: **Thank You very much! **Katalina O'Riley: **Don't worry… She'll notice it.** Elizabeth: **Hi! You really think so? Well, thanks so much! ** Midget: **Thanks but I know I'm not that good…=) **^^ Wateva: **Schoolwork kept me very busy… sorry. =) Thank you! **sakura li****: **Hi amil! Ganda kaya ng story mo… =) Good luck! Thanks ha for your nice review! **Muffy****: **I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!**KAOS****: **I'm glad to hear that!** +SpiLLeD InK+: **I'm glad you noticed… I do try hard to keep them in character. =) A special thank you for being a regular reviewer! **Decorated Genius @aol.com: **Very flattering review… =) Thank you sooooo much! Um… I'm only writing Abyss right now but if I start another story, I'll send a copy to you right away… =) **Millithe1sgdsh@aol.com: **Same fave pairing! Thanks! **LittleDragon21208****: **Draco forever blind? Hmmm… **MeriyA****:** Thanks so much for the great review! If it means anything, mya14 and I are schoolmates and friends… =) Don't worry about the name contest coz there'll be more to come. 

****

da-drama-queen: I really am horrible to all of you… so sorry… hope you sill understand *sheepish grin* **mya14:** very nice and interesting stories! Thanks for the support and advertisement! Miss ya na! Gud luck sa schoolwork… **Ccami462****:** Yes… I also feel sorry for Draco… being blind is not that easy. I did like my idea on Hermione's voice changing thing… =) Nice forecast on the love story… **lo:** Thanks for waiting! =) **deep.fried.chicken.wings****:** A big thank you for understanding my plight! **DJ:** Really? My story's that different and interesting? Thanks for thinking so!  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

A/N: That's it, I guess… So expect another loooooooooong delay before the update of the next chapter. I am not exaggerating! I'm terribly sorry but you have to bear with this author. =) I do make it up to you by writing long chapters. I'm really sorry for the very late updates. =) I know that some of you read the whole story all over again because of me… =) I do hope I'm still forgiven even if I "sinned" for like the tenth time… Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading this particular chapter… Tell me so in your reviews, okay? You guys are sooooooooooooo good to me… lots of reviews for chapter 4! I'm just speechless… =) 

I'm itching to start another story but I just don't have any good ideas yet. So if you have one just tell me in your review or email. =) 


	6. For the Second Time Around

__

Harry

~ 

__

"Harry! Harry! Come quick!"

I looked up at the sound of Ron's loud and anxious voice coming from the staircase. "I'm busy, Ron!"

"Come off it, Harry! You've got to come down!"

With a sigh, I put down my quill and closed my Transfiguration book. "This'd better be good…" I stomped out of the dormitory and went down the stairs. "Ron! Now why –"

"Nice to see you again, Harry."

"Lupin!" 

~

"Morning, Harry."

I looked up wearily and tried to smile back at Ron. "Hullo."

"Where's your spirit, chum? I know Potions is our first subject but remember that Lupin's back." He sat in front of me and attempted to snatch the unbitten croissant lying innocently on my plate. 

"Get your own, Ron." I moved the plate farther from him and he grudgingly obeyed. 

"You're making Hermione proud with manners like that."

"Right." I gazed at the entrance of the Great Hall but I couldn't find the person I wanted to see. I decided to forget about her for the meantime and concentrate on finishing my breakfast first.

"Quidditch practice later." 

"I know. Ron, that's the tenth time you told me this morning." I answered flatly and looked at him in silent mockery. Honestly, he becomes more like Oliver Wood each day. Not that I blame him… Everyone knows that being the captain of our Quidditch team is an honorable position straight from hell. 

"We might lose the championship… You never know…" Ron said imploringly and stood up. "I'm going to check on the team's brooms and verify our practice schedule. See you in class." With a casual wave, he left the Great Hall.

I immediately got my croissant and as I chewed it, I reluctantly thought about her. I wanted to forget my past feelings but it still haunts me every time I gaze into her eyes. It didn't help that someone else knew about this.

A loud clank on the table made me look up. "Stupid of her, really. Imagine… I'm supposed to be her friend. And what good am I if she doesn't want to tell me anything? Oh... Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Gin. Anything bothering you?" That was practically thick of me to ask that; granted that her face was already flushed and she was venting out her anger on her plate and goblet.

"No, Harry. Nothing's wrong." She tried to smile but her face and lips just twisted in agony. "Shit, Harry! I don't know what's bloody wrong with Hermione! Something is clearly troubling her and she still keeps it inside! Friends are supposed to be open with each other right? Then why is she secretive all of a sudden? WHY?!" By now, Ginny had already stood up on the bench and was being stared at by everyone situated within shouting distance. 

I gently pulled her back down and tried to reassure her. "Calm down, Gin. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready."

"What if she doesn't ever become ready?"

I shrugged. "Then that's her problem. It doesn't mean that you have to go ballistic over that. Come on, I'll accompany you to class after you eat."

"What about Cho?"

"I think she can find the Arithmetic classroom on her own."

Ginny started and a small blush crept into her face. She whispered thanks and started to finish her pancakes at a faster pace.

__

Hermione

I can't believe this. I'm hyperventilating again. Here I am, staring at Professor McGonagall's door, too anxious to open it. _You can do this… It's not like you've never been here before… You have to face Malfoy again sooner or later… _Great. My conscience was once again bothering me. Sigh… Better get this over with. I held my breath as I carefully opened the door. 

"Good morning, Miss Granger." 

"Good morning, Professor," I meekly replied and walked slowly towards her. My spirits lifted somewhat when I didn't see Mrs. Malfoy in the room. I just couldn't bear her maternal sorrow right now. 

"Well then, Hermione. What is your _final_ decision?" Professor McGonagall grimly asked and I noticed that she had purposefully stressed on the word final. 

"Erm… It's a yes, Professor. And I assure you that I am already certain of this." _I do hope so…_

She nodded and smiled somewhat. "Judging from your different voice, I know you would. Very well, you may proceed to Mister Malfoy's room. I will inform his parents of this." With this, she took her quill and a piece of parchment and began writing.

__

That's it? Wasn't she supposed to accompany me or give me some words of wisdom? As I looked at the moving quill, I knew that this conversation was already over. I said a quick goodbye and opened the door once more. I was about to step outside when Professor McGonagall suddenly said, "Oh, and Hermione… Good luck."

I smiled back at her and closed the door behind me. Luck. I definitely needed this. I found myself wishing fervently for a miracle as I walked closer to where Malfoy was. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Draco

I was already sitting on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I had just finished breakfast and I knew that I made a mess, considering that I used my hands whenever I ate. I quickly grabbed my wand and muttered a cleaning spell. I felt around to make sure that nothing was left. I wanted to remain intimidating and at the same time, clean. 

The person knocked again and this time I responded. "Come in!" The door opened with a creak and footsteps filled the vast room. The person stopped at my left and began breathing heavily. 

"Who are you?"

"Her – I mean, it's me, Ariel."

Ariel? Why was she back here? I was sure that she wouldn't dare stand in my presence again after our confrontation yesterday. "Ariel, hmm?" I made my trademark smirk and continued, "Well, if it isn't the Gryffindor tutor. I thought teaching me was worth shit. So why are you back?"

I heard her make some sudden movement but no smart retort came out. I was somewhat startled at her lack of response since she was anything but passive at our first meeting yesterday. "Your far too silent, Cicely." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, waiting for her to say something.

After a few seconds, her melodious voice finally spoke. "Well… uh… I…" She broke off and I heard her making short labored breaths. It was quite obvious that she was trying to control her anger at my snide remarks. My smirk deepened as I realized that she didn't want to lose her patience with me. 

I stood up and slowly turned towards her. "Speechless?" I was having fun taunting her, now that she was avoiding a fight at all costs.

"No! It's just that… Damn it, Malfoy! Can't you just try to be polite for once?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't think so. Besides, why should I listen to _you_? You're just a new student who happens to be my tutor."

"A tutor who saved your life!"

"When it doesn't need to be saved! You're too bloody persistent." I felt myself burning up with annoyance. Who the hell does she think she is? Answering back at the most feared student in Hogwarts like that. "I don't even know why you're back, meddling as usual. Dumbledore made you return, didn't he?"

"No. Believe me, it wasn't on my own free will either." She sighed before continuing speaking, "Listen, this is getting nowhere. You can't get rid of me and I can't escape from this so let's just cooperate with each other, all right? It's far better than having to fight every time we meet… Well?"

To tell you honestly, I was kind of surprised at her proposition. Nobody has ever spoken that frankly at me. Great, she's already taking advantage of my sightless eyes. But I wasn't about to give in that easily. "Hah. Do you honestly think I'll accept that? I don't want to be friends with someone like you."

"I'm not asking you to be my bloody friend! I'm just asking for your respect. Is it that hard, Malfoy?" 

A sudden pain seared through my chest. I moaned and fell down on my knees. Cicely cried out and quickly dropped to the floor beside me. "Are you all right? Malfoy, answer me…" She was so near me that I turned away. 

Thankfully the ache went immediately away and I stood up with slight difficulty. "I'm fine." I curtly said since I didn't want her to think something was dreadfully wrong because there really wasn't. 

She slowly stood up but she was still unconvinced. "Really? I could get Madame Pomfrey and –"

"I said I'm fine! It was nothing!" lord, she was so insistent. Of all the people, why did she become my tutor? Well, better her than that muggle Granger.

"If you say so…" She shifted uncomfortably in her place.

I sighed, knowing that this would be a long morning. "Fine. It's a compromise."

"What?"

"I'll try not to be such an ass if you'll stop your stupid interference."

"I don't meddle!"

"And stop contradicting everything I say."

"But I – All right, then. Do you promise me this?"

"A Malfoy never breaks his word."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

__

Hermione

A Malfoy never breaks his word? Yeah, right. I didn't voice this out, however, since this would be a _bloody contradiction_. I just quietly agreed.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me…" Malfoy suddenly stepped to his left and with outstretched arms began to walk towards the fireplace. 

What? He's leaving me here? "Where are you going?"

He stopped and said irritatingly, "I'm going to the bathroom. Want to come?" With a laugh, he resumed walking and went straight towards a leather chair. He fell down with a curse and vainly tried to stand back up. "Damn chair! Always getting in my way…" 

But before I could even get near him, he suddenly found the strength to quickly stand up and slowly limped towards the door near the fireplace. His wand fell out of his robes when he fell and I slowly picked it up. 

With an irritated cry, I tightened my grasp on his wand. Malfoy was just too damn arrogant! Here I am, trying my best not to argue with him and all he cares about is his precious ego. He wouldn't even let me help him even though this is basically the reason why I was here. He promised to cooperate with me, didn't he? I stood there, alone, contemplating on how to solve this problem when the door suddenly opened and Malfoy came out. 

"Well Cicely, I'm surprised that you – aaaahh!!!" Malfoy was too preoccupied with his sarcastic remark that he didn't realize that another piece of furniture was in his way. He tripped and this time fell flat on his face. To my surprise, I didn't laugh or even gave a small smile. How could I, with him being blind and helpless? It would be too heartless of me. Despite his earlier warning of my meddlesome actions, I knelt down beside him. I already had an idea on how to ease his pain even in the slightest manner. I was anticipating his rejection to my aid but I was determined to help him at all costs. 

With some pleading, Malfoy finally rose and knelt down in front of me. I knew he was already feeling quite ashamed but the narcissist that he is, he tried to keep his shame hidden.

"Malfoy, I know a spell that can – "

"I thought I told you not to meddle! I'm all right without you. You're only my tutor and not my keeper!" He leaned dangerously close to me, as if to emphasize his point.

But I was already so determined not to let Malfoy have his way that I didn't listen to him. Instead, I suddenly grabbed his hand and shoved his wand into it. 

"Aurero Cavo!" A thick golden thread suddenly shot out from Malfoy's wand and stopped in mid-air, a few inches from the quivering wand. His mouth was slightly open from shock but he recovered immediately. "What the hell is this? What kind of spell have you so generously shouted out without my consent?!" Malfoy was clearly panicking but he still held on to his wand.

"It's a simple spell, Malfoy. Nothing to be worried about, I'm certain. It's a –"

"What is it then?! Tell me!"

By this time, I was somewhat tempted to prolong my explanation but I didn't want to turn into someone like Malfoy. I sighed and continued speaking, "It's a traveler's spell, Malfoy. The words themselves mean 'golden rope'. It helps lost people find their way back… All you have to do is shout the spell then the place where you want to be. Like so…" I took Malfoy's wand and said, "Bed." The golden cord lengthened until it entwined itself on the foot of Malfoy's enormous waterbed. 

"Now, grab it and you can use it as your guide in going to your bed." I was impatiently waiting for his reaction but he just ran his hand on the taut rope. After a few minutes, I finally asked him, "Well? It's very useful, isn't it?"

He only replied with a question of his own, "How'd you know a spell like this?"

Without thinking, I quickly answered, "From a book."

"A book? You sound like Granger."

Oh, damn. "Uh… I… actually learned it from… my old school." 

With a nod, he let out his hand and I returned his wand back to him while explaining how to remove the spell. He kept twirling it, deep in thought. It was as if he wanted to say something.

Meanwhile, I let my eyes travel around the room, taking in the rich decorations and the lavish furniture. My gaze settled on a grand clock sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. With a start, I realized how late I was for my first class, which happens to be Potions. "Oh, shit! I'm terribly sorry but I have to go! I'm late… Oh, Snape will not like this at all…" I quickly stood up and practically ran towards the door. 

Malfoy snapped out of his deep thinking and called out, "Wait! Where are you –"

"To Potions! I didn't realize how long I've stayed here and so… I've really got to go!"

"But… Will you be back?"

Now, this normally would've been a strange question coming from Malfoy but I was too preoccupied that I didn't think much of it. "Of course! Now, I must –"

"When?" Malfoy's tone was still calm but it also had a sense of urgency to it.

By now, I had already opened the door and was raring to run out of the room. "Oh! I don't know… I'll just come! Bye!" I hurriedly stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me but not before hearing Malfoy's soft 'thank you'.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Ron

"And remember that the Asphodel root should be pounded into fine powder. Points shall be taken for lumpy potions like Longbottom's."

Snickers erupted from the Slytherin's side of the dungeon and I could feel myself burning with anger. Damn Snape! Always picking on the helpless students… I didn't have a hard time producing what the professor wanted. All I had to do was imagine that Snape and all the other Slytherins were –

"Well, well, Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid that's a bit too much pounding. 10 points from Gryffindor." Then the fiend clothed in his usual black cloak continued on and walked past my table.

Now, 5 years of being Snape's student taught me a lot of things like patience, patience, patience and oh, did I mention utmost patience? I had learned to control my temper and not to screw matters further by defending myself. Today, I could only content myself by throwing silent curses at Snape's departing back.

Harry threw me a sympathetic glance but his eyes lingered on Hermione's empty seat. He then looked at me and my brow furrowed in confusion. Where was she? 30 minutes had already gone by but still no sign of her. Did she fall asleep again in exhaustion or is she off somewhere in another prefect business? Whatever the reason, Snape will have her badge for this. 

"Now class, you have to brew the Wimigin potion for another 10 minutes before you add the drops of –"

The dungeon door suddenly opened and hit the stone wall with a bang. Hermione stood in the doorway, panting and with disheveled hair. If I knew any better, I'd say she ran to our class (who wouldn't?). All gazes immediately shifted from Hermione to Snape. Everyone was anxiously waiting for Snape's reaction or Hermione's punishment, whichever came first. Hermione wasn't looking that reassured either; her pale face clearly showed her utmost dread. 

"Miss Granger, take your seat." 

Hermione meekly obeyed while the class exchanged excited whispers. This was it? No detention? No taken house points? We obviously spoke too soon for Snape turned towards us again and said, "And oh, 80 points from Gryffindor and 2 nights detention, Miss Granger."

80 points? Was Snape insane? This was Hermione, for heaven's sake, not some ordinary student! I irritatingly looked at Hermione but she was just sitting calmly, taking out the Wimigin potion's ingredients out of her bag. 

"Oi… Hermione…"

"No talking, Mr. Weasley! That'll be 10 points!"

I grumbled and continued stirring the now bubbling potion. Harry looked intensely concentrated, never taking his eyes off his cauldron. He must be probably thinking that Snape will hit at him next so better do a good job rather than a sloppy one.

The bell presently rang and the hurried steps of the departing students filled the dungeon. I cleared my table and was about to follow the line out when someone tugged my sleeve.

"Would you wait outside for me, Ron?"

"Er – Sure, 'Mione." With a smile at her, which made her blush, I stepped outside into the hallway and closed the dungeon door behind me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

__

"Apology not accepted. Responsibility is not a dispensable trait, Miss Granger. You must remember that. Now if you'll excuse me…" 

Professor Snape's words kept ringing in my ear even though it was already past 8 in the evening. I tried to talk to him, explain my side when I stayed after my Potions class. He was all too willing to rebuff me, make me feel worse than I already did. He stuck on his 80-point deduction, even threatening to raise it when I didn't want to leave the dungeons without making him understand my side. I went to my next class, which was Herbology, feeling so dejected that Ron even asked me if I was sick or if I had failed an exam. I took out the empty vial I kept inside my robes and reminded myself to fill it up with the Voice Potion's antidote again or else I'd be in trouble.

"Is this seat taken?"

I was surprised to see Ginny looking quite abashed, standing in front of me. I shook my head and moved farther down the couch to make room for her while inconspicuously hiding the vial in my robes again.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at Ginny in silence and waited for her to continue. I had no idea what she was talking about but I wisely restrained myself from asking.

"I've been such a git, Hermione! I should've known that you would never keep a secret from me, if it wasn't for the best…"

Oh. So that was the matter bothering her. I tired to reassure her that it was actually my fault and not hers but she just wouldn't listen.

"No… Er… Did Harry tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

At this, Ginny immensely blushed and stammered, "O – Oh! No – Nothing, actually."

To tell you the truth, I really wanted Ginny to be together with Harry but things were clearly not meant to be. No matter what she'll say, I know that Harry will always remain in her heart. I opted to tease her for a bit before 'forgiving' her.

"Ginny… has Harry told you something? Like his undying devotion?"

"Oh, Hermione! It's not that. Stop teasing me when you perfectly know that he loves another."  
"Oh, yes. And she goes by the name Ginny Weasley."

Ginny gave me an odd look but didn't say anything more. I smiled and turned to forgive her when Ron came bursting in the common room, looking anything but pleased. Harry was at his heels, with a smile and eyes full of glee.

"You've ruined our practice, Harry! I told you not to get the Snitch in less than a minute into the game! Let the other players practice for heaven's sake." Ron was practically fuming; he was red all over.

"Well Captain Ron, if your Seeker wasn't as skilled as I am –" After Harry said that, he stole a mischievous wink at us.

"You call yourself skilled?! god, Harry, the next match is scheduled for next week and if the others aren't ready…"

"Believe me, Ron. They're ready as hell. You just have to believe in them. Besides, today's practice wasn't a total waste. Everyone who saw it says so… I only caught the Snitch once. You sent me to the stands after that, remember?"

Ron let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. "I just don't know what to do with you…" He finally spotted Ginny and me sitting innocently at the couch and approached us. "I'm calling it a night. See you tomorrow, Hermione." He bent and kissed me lightly on the cheek. 

"Oh, don't go yet, Ron. How was Quidditch practice?"

"Very funny, Ginny. Good night." Ron straightened up and slowly walked towards the boys' dormitory. 

I looked fondly at his back and eventually said, "I need to rest too. I'll see you in the morning, Gin." I stood up and smiled at Harry. He smiled back in a startled way and took my place beside Ginny. As I climbed up the staircase, I looked back and smiled knowingly to myself when I saw them talking earnestly… very earnestly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/n: Well that's it, I suppose. I posted earlier than I usually do, if you've noticed. Think of this as a belated Christmas present. =) 

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Due to popular demand, I gave more Draco/Hermione action. I hope you're quite satisfied. =) Don't worry, there's certainly more to come. 

Hear ye! Hear ye! Another NAMING CONTEST is at hand! Yep! Now I'm going to spoil the next chapter by giving this vital information: Hermione has hatched up a plan and is planning to give Draco a pet. Yes, a pet. What the hell is it for, you ask. Listen, I don't want to get any comments like that, okay? Is this your story or mine? =) So just patiently wait for the next chapter for the explanation. So give me your suggestions in your email or review. Oh and by the way, the persons who get to guess what the animal will be, then he/she will get a prize! Hehehe… Well, the next chapter will be dedicated to him/her. =) So keep those names coming!

To **Lisa Turpin**, my sincerest apologies and to **DJ**, my most grateful thanks… =) And of course, to everyone who read and continually support this fic, THANK YOU!

Oh, and **REVIEW**! Please, oh please, **REVIEW**! You have no idea how simple yet sincere reviews make my day! =)


	7. So far, so good

__

Hermione

"Now, these are Elfwood's roots. See the difference from the Brazensnap's? Here – " I pushed the said roots across the table for Malfoy to feel. He fingered them silently with his head half-bent in concentration. I sighed inconspicuously, feeling sorry for both of us. Being blind, Malfoy could only feel or taste the plants discussed in Herbology therefore leaving me in quite a fix when explaining about their physical characteristics.

I was absentmindedly shuffling through parchments filled with my frantically scribbled notes, wondering where I could begin my lecture, when Malfoy suddenly spoke up. "You're from Gryffindor right?"

I winced involuntarily; I wasn't in the mood fight with Malfoy yet again and besides, we still had four subjects to tackle before the lunch bell rings. I pretended not to hear him speak and instead started to babble about the various functions of the Elfwood's root. "The Elfwood's root can, if I remember correctly, be used in over a dozen different ways. The strong – "

Malfoy's fist suddenly pounded the table; making the scattered leaves and roots take momentary flight. "I'm not asking about the stupid roots, Cicely! You are a Gryffindor, are you not?"

"I am." So much for our agreement on good conduct. But I decided to play it safe; I didn't want to leave Malfoy's room in tears again. 

"Honestly, Cicely, for once, can't you just answer me right away?" He huffed heavily then continued, "So, tell me, have you meet the famous trio?"

I had a sinking feeling that he was talking about Harry and Ron but I tried my best not to give anything away. "You mean, Harry Potter and his friends?" So this must be what double agents feel like. It was as if my life as Hermione Granger vanishes the moment I stepped into this hotel-like room.

Malfoy nodded, a menacing scowl marring his pale face. "Terrible showoffs. Most especially that Mudblood Granger."

My heart suddenly stopped in mid-beat as I instantly began fervently wishing that I were in someplace far away from here. I don't know if I trust myself enough to hold my true emotions back once Malfoy starts badmouthing me. Better start directing the conversation to something else. "Oh. Well, umm… I suppose we'd better get back to Herbology before – "

"She's nothing but a know-it-all and a lousy teacher's pet. I honestly don't know what Weasel found in her. Funny what a Gryffindor fancies, eh?" 

I just silently sat there, calmly, while I resisted pummeling Malfoy with every ounce of my being. He was literally ridiculing me! The nerve! If he only knew – Oh, that's right. The main problem is, he doesn't. I can only listen in cold silence as he continues to fling every mean insult he has about me. I couldn't answer back in my defense since it might cause Malfoy to become suspicious – the very thing everyone is preventing. 

I began to shake in anger but I tried to keep my voice steady. "Anyway, as I was saying, the Elfwood – "

"Now, why aren't you defending them Cicely? I thought Gryffindors always stuck together, pathetic as it is." With much difficulty, I looked into his pale face: thin lips fashioned into a smirk, an eyebrow raised in jest and silver-gray eyes staring right through me. 

When I had arrived here earlier, I was surprised to see Malfoy's daunting eyes uncovered. His cold gray eyes had somehow turned a shade or two lighter, giving his eyes a luminosity I have never seen before. Throughout the entire time I sat across him, I found it unnerving to find myself being gazed at. I had to constantly remind myself that Malfoy was someone who still cannot see.

By now, I knew I simply couldn't turn a deaf ear to his mockery and excuse myself from answering through another mindless chatter about some roots. I somehow found it easier to answer by talking to my still shaking hands. "It's not that I don't want to defend them. It's just that Hermione Granger advised me not to listen to your senseless banter concerning her or Harry or Ron." I found myself smirking as well; I was quite satisfied with my answer. Let's see Malfoy create a comeback to that.

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up suddenly as wary words tumbled out of his mouth. "She knows I'm here?"

Damn. My answer wasn't that safe after all. Very bad choice of words. "Oh! No! Of course not! She… Well, uh, she told me to always be prepared, that's all. She just said, 'Never let your guard down even is he's not around.'

Malfoy didn't respond immediately and I gulped, knowing that I was already standing on dangerous ground. I desperately pleaded that he would at least believe what I had just said, however irrational it may be. 

Thankfully, Malfoy's smirk returned as he replied in his famous drawl. "Well, that's so like Granger. Always valiantly looking out for her fellow comrades. Not that it would help. So, Cicely, what else did she tell you?"

"Really, Malfoy, why are you so interested in what she told me? We should be getting back to your lesson. It's nearing lunchtime and I have still have to recheck my History of Magic essay." I wanted to end this particular discussion; I was getting nauseated every time I had to make up a lie about my own self. 

Thankfully, Malfoy stopped barging me with questions and casually leaned back, giving me the cue to continue with my discussion on the poor roots. I wasn't much that surprised when we practically breezed through the entire lesson; I always knew that Malfoy was a smart student even if he didn't participate much in class discussions – well, except for Potions. He would only interrupt me with rational questions like: "But wouldn't the Brazensnap counteract with the Squatrish extract in the fertilizer as they have opposite acidic contents? (A/N: Don't dwell on this. I don't know what came over me…) " A short debate or two– in which I would always win – would even find its way between the definitive purposes and differences of the plants. Even though I hate to admit it, I found him more enjoyable to teach than Ron or Harry. Well, in the intellectual sense, at most.

About an hour later, I finally heard the bell ring and I immediately pushed my chair back, eager to escape from Malfoy's still arrogant and defiant composure. That and the fact that my stomach was already rumbling. 

"Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, it was – interesting to have taught you at last." It was interesting in the sense that I hadn't exactly counted on his full participation and intelligent insights but I didn't add that bit to him. I hurriedly grabbed the scattered parchments on the table and shoved them in my bag. I wanted to get to the Great Hall before Ron; he always managed to get the last pieces of my favorite dishes. "I have to go. I'll meet you again sometime this week."

Malfoy merely nodded, his blank stare masking any reactions he may have within. He was chewing his lower lip, obviously deep in thought but whatever thought it was, it certainly wasn't a happy one. His eyebrows met together in an angry line and his eyes seemed to fiercely burn.

It seemed that he wouldn't acknowledge my departure so I simply opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I took one last confused glance at his immobile figure before turning my key to lock his door with a soft click. 

* * * * * * * * *

__

Ron

"Hermione had better be in the Great Hall or – "

Ginny turned to me, eyes betraying sheer confusion. "She didn't attend class?"

"For the entire morning! That's four different subjects with new topics covered. Hermione missing them intentionally? I don't think so." We turned at a corner and finally arrived at the Great Hall.

"Better ask her then." Ginny pointed to the lone figure sitting at our table.

My face broke into a relieved smile and I jogged towards her. I found her scribbling frantically with one hand as the other one shakily held a spoonful of pudding. I plopped down beside her but she kept on writing, head bent as her long thick hair partially hid her face. I resisted the urge to cover her angelic face with soft kisses and instead contented myself with running my hand through her silky locks.

"Hey…"

Hermione finally looked up and I was surprised to see her already looking somewhat worn out. "Oh, hello, Ron."

"Are you all right?" I took her quill and spoon, placed them on the table and gently laid my palm on her cheek. 

She looked back at me in confusion as she said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I held up my other hand and started counting off my fingers. "For starters, I haven't seen you since breakfast. You didn't show up for all our morning classes, which is definitely not like you. Our teachers didn't comment on your absence, giving me the impression that they know something I don't and well, it's driving me bloody mad."

Hermione blinked then nonchalantly shrugged. "It's nothing, really. I was at the library all day. Just some Prefect matter on Professor McGonagall's orders." She gave a small smile as if she was also convincing herself.

I reluctantly let myself believe her for the meantime but I felt sure that she was holding something back. "If you say so but if there's something wrong or you're in danger or – " 

Hermione suddenly pressed her fingers against my lips, cutting my sentence short. "Don't worry, Ron. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." She leaned in and replaced her fingers with her own tender lips. 

A few moments later, she broke our kiss and smiled thinly. "Now you got me all distracted. I'll never finish editing my essay in time." 

I pretended to be horrified. "What? I can take Miss Granger's attention away from her very important schoolwork? Am I that beloved?"

"Well, you never did know what you're truly capable of, Ron," she laughingly replied. With a tired sigh, she picked up her quill and started writing once more. "I do hope I can finish this."

I threw her a sympathetic glance then turned to lunch; getting myself mostly whatever was also on Hermione's plate. I was contentedly munching on a corncob when Ginny spoke up. "Have you heard? It's a Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now." 

"That's great. I need to replenish my supply of dungbombs. I really need to pay some of our _dear_ professors back, starting with Snape." I rubbed my hands in anticipation.

Hermione coughed disapprovingly. "Haven't you grown out of those pranks, Ron? Honestly…"

"Well, someone needs to keep Fred and George's tradition alive. Why not their very own brother?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response and turned back to the thick parchment. 

"Anyway, Patty Drew told me that the robe shop in Hogsmeade had a new line of dress robes. Want to check it out, 'Mione?" 

"I don't know, Ginny. I don't think I'll be going with you. I'll be busy during the weekend." She kept her head bent, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. I see. Well, that's too –"

"What? Why aren't you going? _Another_ Prefect business, I suppose. " I didn't mean to sound downright rude but I thought it was going to far. What was so bloody important that Hermione had to forego Hogsmeade? 

"Say whatever you want, Ron. But I still can't go. There'll be other weekends – " She suddenly stopped as if remembering something.

"It's just that I had something to show you." I didn't add that it was something special and instead, I forlornly looked at my reflection in my now empty plate; I was utterly disappointed.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Ron. But it would just have to wait." She stood up, picked up her things and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

Ginny simply looked at me, too kind to say anything. I shrugged and refilled my cup with pumpkin juice, trying to understand Hermione's plight. Being the obedient student she is, she just wouldn't let a simple trip disrupt her duties as a Prefect – if whatever was going to happen on the Hogsmeade weekend has anything to do with her being one. 

"I just saw Hermione in the hallway. I think she looked upset." Harry's voice snapped me out of my reverie and I urged myself to smile.

"Oh, she's just worried about missing the morning classes." I stole a glance at Ginny. Hermione would just have to explain everything to Harry herself.

"Speaking of missing classes, did she tell you why she was absent?"

"She said it was a Prefect thing. Been in the library for the whole time, according to her."

Harry started, his emerald eyes narrowing, and he murmured, "Really, now?"

"Why? Is something the matter, Harry?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "It's nothing, Ginny."

But as I looked at his troubled face and darkening gaze, I could tell that what was bothering him was definitely something. 

* * * * * * * * *

__

Professor McGonagall

"Well, Miss Granger, it's been two weeks. I presume you've been perfectly getting along with Mister Malfoy?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I wouldn't call it 'perfectly', Professor."

"But you have tackled all the lessons and did all the assignments."

"Yes, Professor."

"I heard you missed some classes. Is that correct?" I peered at her sternly, giving the impression that I was going to reprimand her.

"I did it only once, Professor. I just wanted to get a head start on my lectures. It's certainly going to be harder for me if Malfoy lagged more than a week behind us. I did thoroughly explain this to my professors afterwards." She pleadingly looked at me with her amber eyes shining resolutely. "I did do the right thing, didn't I?"

"It's just that I'm surprised that you would go at such lengths to teach Draco Malfoy. Sacrificing your classes? I had it on good authority that you would – now how can I say this – _detest_ spending that much more time with him." I inwardly smiled, greatly anticipating Hermione's reaction. 

She started in surprise; obviously not knowing what to make of what I had just said. But she quickly composed herself, simply replying, "You know how I always wish to excel, Professor. To be able to be teach Malfoy to the best of my abilities, I simply have to put our differences aside." She paused thoughtfully then added, "But sometimes, I just can't. Whenever we disagreed, the Hermione in me would instantly take over. And I'll regret it afterwards and... I just don't know, Professor."

"Does Mr. Malfoy suspect anything already?"

Hermione's eyes widened then shook her head. "I don't think so, Professor. At least I hope he doesn't. After all, it's only been two weeks."

"And Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

She shifted her gaze, not meeting my eye, as her voice became slightly strained. "Nothing more than questions, Professor. I know how great is the need for secrecy."

I nodded wearily then leaned back further in my seat. Hermione should be talking about all of this with Severus, not with me. But upon this suggestion, Severus immediately launched into a tirade about the hazards of regularly discussing with Hermione that I finally agreed to take care of this specific matter. "Will you be remaining with Draco Malfoy instead of going to Hogsmeade today?" 

"Yes."

"But you wish you weren't."

Hermione gave a small smile, embarrassed that I could easily divulge her true feelings. "Yes, Professor, but I know what I'm obliged to do."

I smiled back proudly at her, knowing that we could never have picked a better student to be Draco's tutor. Willing to sacrifice classes and even her leisure time just for the sake of Draco – one she considered her adversary – Hermione is someone truly dedicated. 

"That's all, Hermione. I shall call for you again next week."

She stood up and stopped uncertainly behind the open door, "Thank you, Professor."

Already knowing the reason of her heartfelt gratitude, I simply looked up at her and said, "Oh, you're welcome, Miss Granger."

* * * * * * * * *

__

Ginny

"Want to pop inside Honeydukes next?" Harry's voice rose above the Hogwarts students' carefree chatter.

I shrugged, indifferent, while Ron shook his head. "Can't. I have to grab something at Zonko's."

Knowing that he would again spend his money on some old, useless props rather than save it, I huffed and pretended not to hear. 

"I'm not buying anything, Gin. I just need to pick up a package." Ron tried to ruffle my hair but I moved away from his reach. He sighed then turned to Harry. "I'll meet you in Three Broomsticks, all right? I won't take long."

Harry and I stood silently, watching Ron's lumbering figure cross the road. He then turned to me and started to speak just as I opened my mouth.

"Well – "

"So – "

We stopped then laughed as if it was something tremendously funny. After a few jovial moments, Harry finally spoke up, "You go first."

"So, do you still want to go to Honeydukes or grab a table in Three Broomsticks instead?"

He casually flipped his bangs back and said, "You decide. Anything's all right with me."

I opted for the latter as I was beginning to get terribly thirsty and elbowing with other students in the crowded Honeydukes' counter didn't sound that much appealing. Harry led the way and we found a table right smack in the middle of the bustling pub. He immediately left me to get drinks as I contended myself gazing at three goblins huddled suspiciously in a corner.

"Isn't it rude to stare?"

I winced inwardly at the sound of her friendly voice but I allowed myself to smile in greeting. "Oh, hello, Cho. I wasn't staring."

"If you say so, Ginny. Are you here on your own?"

I desperately wanted to nod my head with all my heart but my lips somehow formed the word 'yes'. Oh, why did she have to barge in here and disrupt my "quality time" with Harry?

She smiled, revealing pearls of white, and looked around, "Harry is here, then? Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

Yes, I do mind. "Of course not! You'll keep me company. Harry's getting us butterbeer while Ron is at Zonko's." I gestured at the empty chair across me and Cho sat down. 

"Cho?" Harry's surprise was all too clear. He plopped down beside her and pushed a mug of butterbeer to me.

I took it warily and tried not to appear too distraught at Cho's intrusion. We made small talk – mostly about Quidditch – while waiting and I kept glancing impatiently at the entrance when Cho would busy herself fixing Harry's tie for the nth time.

"Just leave it, Cho… It's – aaack – It's too tight!" Harry strained to loosen the tie but Cho's hands kept getting in the way. 

"Cho, I think he's turning blue." 

She turned to me and said, "Very funny, Ginny but he's perfectly all right."

"I'm here! Oh! Hey, Cho."

Fortunately, Ron's sudden arrival seemed to take Cho's mind off Harry's poor tie. Harry took this opportunity to quickly yank the tie off his neck and shove it in his robes.

"What's that?" I pointed to the package he was now carrying. It was square in shape and covered with brown paper. 

Ron sat down beside me and took a sip out of my mug. "Well – It's meant to be a surprise but since she's not here – " He carefully tore off the wrapper and a simple yet elegant looking frame emerged. Harry and Cho immediately gasped at seeing it and I suddenly realized that I could only see the back.

Ron smiled and said, "I know. It's simply extraordinary, isn't it?" He then turned to me and showed the front side of the canvas enclosed by the frame. I was simply stunned. 

The painting showed a young girl in white sitting in an armchair; her legs, hugged by her slender arms, were drawn up to her chin. Her glowing face was looking pensively at the roaring fire, the only light in the painting. Her wavy hair was drawn elegantly back but a few stray strands partially covered her blushing cheeks. The glowing embers were reflected in her honey colored eyes as her lips smiled thoughtfully in contemplation. The painting, though simple, clearly showed the immense beauty of the girl not only from the outside but also from within.

I gazed at the painting for a few more moments before realizing the girl's identity. "Why, it's Hermione!" 

After looking at the painting for a second time, Cho wholeheartedly agreed. "It's remarkable, Ron. Who did this?" she asked, her eyes still on Hermione.

"Jude, one of the guys in Zonko's. He was this struggling artist who needed a model to start his career."

"He's struggling?" I asked in disbelief. "A guy who can paint so lifelike couldn't get any praise for this kind of work?"

"That's because he's still unknown. Hermione and I bumped into him in Diagon Alley last summer and he was quite taken with her. She was too shy to model for him, though, so he settled for a few sketches of her face." 

This Jude was definitely talented. Imagine creating a whole image from imagination and remarkably painting Hermione's face in such a way that it appeared that he had drawn it from life. I fingered the delicate frame as I murmured, "Hermione would be so happy." 

"Jude didn't want to accept any payment but I just had to pay him for this." Ron gently tapped the painting. "Right, Harry? Harry?"

Harry was now looking so pale that Cho had to ask him if he was all right. He stammered that he wasn't and added distractedly, "I just need to lie back down in the dormitory, that's all. I just have to leave right now. Get away…" He clumsily got out of his seat and laid a hand on Cho's cheek. "See you later." He excused himself between two patrons and walked slowly out of the pub. 

Ron glanced at Cho, who just shrugged, then at me. I stared blankly then looked at another direction, afraid that my troubled emotions might give me away.

* * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

"All right. Now that we've completed the charts for Transfiguration, we can now go down to Hagrid."

Malfoy jerked his head back up and warily asked, "Go down? You mean, leave this room?"His quill stood still in mid-air, hovering above the freshly written words.

"Yes. You don't expect me to bring a creature that can raise instant havoc inside the castle, do you?" I started clearing the table away and all of a sudden, Malfoy squeezed his hand around mine. 

His eyes were staring frantically into space and his grip was slowly cutting off the circulation in my right hand. "But the other students. They'll see me…"

I found myself pitying him as I realized how important he valued his appearance to the other students. It seemed as though nothing else mattered to him. I replied softly, kindly, "It's a Hogsmeade weekend. No one's here." 

His hand didn't let go immediately; instead, it lingered for some time holding my fingers. I realized in horror that he could feel the ring in my finger and was probably wondering about it. "So you also have some pathetic someone in that heart of yours."

I yanked my hand away as he smirked and pretended to swoon. "Who's the lucky or should I say, doomed chap, Cicely?"

I fingered the band and out of habit murmured slowly, "Ron." I clamped my mouth as soon as I unconsciously said his name. Oh, no.

Malfoy's eyebrows went straight up. "Weasley? Ron Weasley?" He was as incredulous as anyone could be.

"Ron? I didn't say 'Ron'. He's Hermione's boyfriend, not mine." I threw a high-pitched laughter. "I said – erm – Raoul." Dear god, how can I be so careless?

"French, eh? You do have class. Even though no one can't possibly amount to my charm." Malfoy stood up and crossed his arms at me, daring me to contradict him.

I didn't reply anymore, out of relief that he had believed another one of my insane lies. I simply walked towards the door leading to the hidden staircase and opened it. "Come on, Hagrid's waiting."

Malfoy drew his wand and uttered, "Aurero Cavo." I felt myself swelling with pride as he used a spell I taught him. He inched himself towards me while repeatedly muttering, "But I don't want to go out."

I glanced at the spiral staircase behind me in despair. How will Malfoy be able to get safely down? He may have used this to climb up but using it the other way around was questionable. The main staircase is simply out of the question as someone was more liable to see us there.

"Well, Cicely? What are you waiting for?" Malfoy started going down the staircase like it was nothing at all.

"Wait for me, damn it…" I quickly followed behind him and attempted to hold his wrist; I couldn't let him go blindly down on his own. But he obviously didn't want any of my help and as a result, he started to run down the steps. 

"Stop, Malfoy! Damn it, you might fall!" But he didn't. And he waited safely for me at the bottom, smirking at my paranoia. 

"Don't do that again."

"I can take care of myself, Cicely. I told you once and I'm telling you again, you're just my tutor."

I opened the metal door with gritted teeth and cautiously stepped into the hallway. No one seemed to be in sight and I tugged at Malfoy's sleeve. "Let's go. We're already late for Hagrid." 

We had only taken a few steps when a voice rang throughout the empty hallway. "Just wait for me in Honeydukes, Lavender! I left my damn purse."

My blood ran cold at Parvati's voice as Malfoy suddenly clutched my sleeve and frantically hissed, "Damn you, Cicely. I thought nobody's here." He looked ready to bolt but I quickly held unto his wrist to prevent him from dangerously running away. 

I was fervently wishing that Parvati wouldn't walk in this direction but from the sounds of her steps, which were becoming louder every second, it seemed that wishing just wasn't enough. I quickly turned around and pulling Malfoy with me, ran back to the metal door. 

"If that bloody Gryffindor sees me, Cicely –"

"365 galleons!" I pushed the metal door open and Malfoy practically shoved me aside as he scrambled into the room. We both heaved a sigh of relief and I sank to the floor, adrenaline still flowing in my veins.

"I'll never leave my room again. I don't care if I can't go to my outdoor classes." Malfoy was kneeling in front of me, his eyebrows meeting in disgust and annoyance. "Do you know what would happen if that chatterbox saw me?"

I kept silent, my eyes trying to avoid his cold gaze. 

"Of course you wouldn't know. You don't have a reputation to defend after all. No father to constantly remind you how to live your own life… No one to humiliate you once they've seen just how pathetic and dependent you've become…" His tone suddenly sharpened as he ordered, "Look at me." 

As much as I hated to, I finally met his gaze and after assuring him that I did what he had asked, he continued, "My reputation is all I have in this sad, twisted life of mine, Ariel. I live for it and live by it. Don't take it away…" 

I was utterly at a loss of words after he had spoken so sincerely and yet, so harshly. He had just bared a part of his soul to someone he had known for only a month, someone who belonged to the House he completely despised. Was Malfoy's cold and apathetic demeanor only a façade of his tortured and struggling self? 

"Draco… I – " 

He cut me off as he started to speak in a more thoughtful tone. "Isn't it ironic, Cicely? I hate being cooped up in my room with absolutely no one to talk to but I dread going out in the chances of being seen." He slightly bent his head, deep in thought and leaned closer to me. "As much as you greatly annoy me, I still prefer your company than no one's at all. Pity you're not my full companion. Father can't get anyone else and – " Malfoy sighed and shrugged. "I suppose I'm lucky to only be temporarily blind… even though it'll take two years…"

"Hagrid's still waiting, Malfoy. He didn't go to Hogsmeade just because of you."

"Like you?" He smiled alluringly and I found myself openly staring at his more softened features, an effect of his charming smile. I blushed as soon as I realized what I was doing – this is Malfoy, for heaven's sake – and focused my gaze on his dusty robes instead.

I stammered in reply, "Well – yes – Teaching you is my duty and – I want to do it in the best way possible."

"god, you sound just like Granger. Kindly stop talking like that…" Malfoy stood up then groped around for the staircase. Locating it, he grabbed the banister and climbed on the first step. "Don't go after me again, Cicely. I can manage without you – ." He suddenly stopped as if thinking twice about what he was about to say. "Never mind. Just apologize to Hagrid. Tell him I'm sick or something."

"I won't lie for you!" 

"So you'll tell Hagrid that I'm just afraid to get out of my room? I don't think so."

He's right. I knew I couldn't just tell Hagrid that but I couldn't lie to him either. "But – What about your next lessons? You can't miss them all!" I was terribly restraining myself to go after him and hopefully whack some sense back into him.

"That's your problem, Cicely!" A door banged shut and I was left all alone, feeling defeated and exuberant at the same time.

* * * * * * * * *

__

Harry

My head was still reeling even though I had already arrived in Hogwarts. The damn painting triggered another flood of memories I've safely kept locked in the far corners of my mind. I ran my shaking hand through my hair in sheer frustration; I'd give anything to erase the pent up emotions threatening to burst through. I stumbled my way through torch-lit corridors; stairs and a few students who threw me annoyed glances after a mumbled apology. 

Funny how a girl entirely oblivious to my true feelings could do this to someone like me. Someone who, according to everyone, has a fulfilled love life with Cho Chang, a girl any fellow would kill to just to be with. I ran my hand along the cold stone walls as I finally began to walk in a slower pace. It's been already been a year and yet, I still can't get my hopeless self over her. Why must one suffer this way? Voldemort I can handle, but her, I just can't. 

I can't let myself act this way again; I can't bear to let her and most especially – I shook my head, clearing myself of that particular thought. No. No one will ever know and as of Ginny… I'll just have to let her be. 

"Password?"

"Dragon fang." It was Dean's idea to have all the parts of the mystical creature be the Gryffindor passwords for the time being. Hermione claimed that this was a stupid idea as it would heighten the other students' advantage – they would just have to find out which creature we were using – but no one else objected and so Dean's idea was implemented. Next week's password is dragon scales if I remember correctly.

"Harry! What are you back so early? You look ill…" Hermione appeared from behind a chair and approached me. She laid a hand on my clammy forehead, feeling my temperature.

I smiled reassuring at her and gently removed her hand. "Just a headache, that's all. Why are you here? Ron had something for you."

Her face contracted and she took her eyes off mine. "Well, I had something to do. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Just that you had some Prefect business to attend to. But I'm not buying that as easily as he did." I crossed my arms and calmly waited for her reaction.

"I have nothing to hide, Harry." 

"I know you do. Two weeks ago, you said to Ron that you missed classes because you were busy in the library but I know for a fact that you weren't." 

Hermione looked back alarmingly at me then quickly changed her gaze into indifference. "I know where I was, Harry. And I was in the library, just as I said. Would you know my whereabouts better than my own self?" 

I shrugged and said, "I went to the library on that particular morning on an errand and _no one_ was there. No Prefects, no teachers, just Madame Pince. Better own up, Hermione."

"I – I can't –" She turned pleadingly at me and whispered, "You won't tell Ron or Ginny, will you?"

Just what is she hiding, exactly? She always looked dead tired and distraught these past few days but she would only shake her head once asked about her condition. She looked as if she couldn't bear her burden alone but she couldn't tell anyone about it, either. "Hermione – " I raised my hands to take hers in mine but stopped myself in the nick of time. "Well, I won't if you don't want to and I'll stop asking you about whatever it is you're hiding. But Hermione, don't hesitate to ask if you need my help." 

She nodded sullenly then smiled before leaning in to give me a grateful hug. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't always have you by my side."

I hugged her back in surprise, breathing in the still fresh scent of her hair and feeling the softness of her face as I willingly bent my head closer to her. She stepped back after a few moments and said, "Thanks, Harry. Rest that head of yours, all right? I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked towards her dormitory.

I found myself silently staring after her and wishing with all my wounded heart to be able to turn back time.

* * * * * * * * *

A/N: Soooo after 4 months of not updating, I resurrect once again with another long chapter. Whohooo! I'm dreadfully sorry for leaving this story in the dark. I was so preoccupied with my other stories – I'm planning to upload an original one soon – that I left this one to be buried in the caverns of fanficiton.net. It will hopefully not happen again.

I will try to update again before book 5 gets out because I know a lot of opinions will be changed come June 21. So, keep on praying for another early update.

I noticed that a lot of you observed that something's going on between Harry and Ginny. Good. I'd like to keep it that way. =) Anyone who could guess just what the hell's wrong with Harry? =) But, no more revelations as of yet. Maybe after 2 chapters… I am so cruel. =)

Oh, yeah, and I've revised chapters 1 and 2 on the grammatical side – not so much on the plot. I have changed Draco's blind timeline to two years due to the forever-expanding plot. My apologies. =)

No animal, yet. It'll make its first appearance in the next chappie. I'm still considering the name. 

I guess that's it. My head's already hurting from the damn computer radiation so I have to say goodbye. Just remember to pop me a **REVIEW**! =) Thanks for reading! 

I really don't know why I'm even writing this stuff. I know nobody cares enough to read this… =)


	8. And so it begins

A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised… Wow. I've finally updated on time… =) And this is where things start to get more interesting… Yup! Now friends, Ariel/Hermione and Draco's romance finally starts. Whohooo! =) Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer so I'll just keep my nonsensical babble till the very end of the chappie… 

Enjoy! ///_^

* * * * * * * * *

__

*It may happen sometimes that a long debate becomes the cause of a longer friendship. Commonly, those who dispute with one another at last agree. -- Saskya Pandita

* * * * * * * * *

__

Ginny

I couldn't bloody concentrate. Well, who possibly could in this dormitory-suddenly-turned-battlefield of unfaithful and insanely jealous lovers? 

I stared helplessly at my homework, scattered all over my bed but still untouched, and cursed inwardly for the nth time. Since the Common Room was already filled with overly jubilant Gryffindors, who have been cheering all the way from the Quidditch field then from the Great Hall, I didn't even try to study in there. Come to think of it, I would rather surround myself with happy people than enraged and screaming ones.

"Will you stop saying that! I did not sleep with her! Can't you get that through your head?"

"Shut up, Dean! You are such a lying bastard! I saw you two with my own eyes!"

"Borrow Potter's glasses, then! Because whoever it was that you saw wasn't me!"

"Come on, Patty, stop this right now… Can't you two talk reasonably about this?"

"So, now you're on his side, Lavender! "

"I am not! I'm your bloody best friend, remember? It's just – "

Lavender's timid plea was cut short by another of Patty's incensed tirades about how she saw Dean and 'some damn Ravenclaw whore' near the Quidditch field last night in some indecent position.

I didn't dare approach any one of them, especially Patty who was already foaming at the mouth, because I knew that even uttering a single word to them would undoubtedly prove to be my undoing sooner or later. I twisted my hair in silent frustration and threw a glance at the bed next to mine. Hermione was sitting cross-legged, calmly reading a magazine of some sort and appeared not to be bothered at all by the fight, which was slowly intensifying before her. For an uptight Prefect, she seemed very forgiving and patient with Patty and Dean.

__

Crash! Now this is interesting… Patty, already hoarse and emptied of insults, had now resorted to throwing hexes at Dean. He had fortunately ducked at the very last second and an empty vase received the full blow. 

"Damn it, Patty! Are you insane?"

"No. I'm just jealous," hissed Patty through gritted teeth and gripped her wand tighter. Lavender, wisely backing off, simply shook her head and stepped out of Patty's firing range. 

I knew that this was going too far but I was still alarmed by seeing Patty's other side – the evil and dangerous one – to do anything. I looked at Hermione and was surprised that she was still absorbed in reading. Surely, the loud crash should've broken her concentration but there she was, unmoving and silently flipping pages. 

Instead of shouting another curse, Patty merely pointed at the door and cried, "Get out! Just get the hell out, Thomas! I don't want to see your face again!" Dean glared intensely at his former girlfriend before silently obeying. The door closed with a bang and Lavender quickly rushed to comfort Patty, kneeled and whimpering. 

Noticing that Hermione hadn't even looked up at Dean's departure, I finally approached her and said, "Hermione, what is up with you?" To my surprise, she didn't acknowledge my greeting and instead, casually flipped another page. "Hermione? Hermione, why aren't you looking at me? Hermione!" Annoyed, I finally pushed her roughly on the shoulder making her fall to her side.

"What the –? Ginny! Why did you do that?" Hermione promptly sat upright and faced me defiantly.

Finally. "Are you suddenly deaf, Hermione? Dean had just left after an hour long row with Patty and I've been saying your name for the last five minutes and you still – "

Hermione held up her hand and said, "I can't hear you. I'm in a Silencing Charm. Once Dean burst in here, I knew I had to use one." She took out her wand and whispered the counter spell. "There. What was it you were saying?"

"Never mind." I was feeling very annoyed and ashamed at the same time that I hadn't thought of using a spell to block out Patty's screams.

Glancing at my messy bed, Hermione smiled and said kindly, "Do you need help?"

"Oh. I don't but thanks. Now that the dormitory's back to normal, I can finally hear myself think." I paused and added in an undertone, "What about Patty and Dean? Will you take away points?"

Hermione looked wistfully at Patty, who was still violently shaking and replied, "I think I'll just talk to them. They didn't cause a public display down in the Common Room and they did stop arguing on their own, so I don't see why I should take any more points." 

I nodded and plopped down in front of her. "What's that?"

"It's a Muggle magazine… a medical journal to be exact. It's my parents'. I seem to have packed it in my trunk by mistake." She politely handed it to me and smiled. 

I thumbed through the pages, disturbed by the unmoving pictures. I decided against asking what a medical journal was, afraid that Hermione might launch into a full-blown explanation concerning more confusing Muggle terms. "How about that, Hermione? A Quidditch win and a school less of a Slytherin… Things can't get any better for us, right?"

Hermione's face contracted and shrugged, "I suppose so…"

I was starting to feel exuberant that I didn't notice her sudden change of attitude. "When Dumbledore told us that Malfoy wouldn't be coming back for this school year and probably even for the next one, I was so giddy with delight, I couldn't eat afterwards!"

"You weren't the only one," commented Hermione dryly. "Every Gryffindor was itching to celebrate but they couldn't do it in front of the professors, can they? They had to wait until they were inside their own place to gloat their double victory." 

"Why are you that upset? Aren't you glad to finally get rid of Malfoy?"

She shifted uncomfortably and shrugged again. "It's just that we shouldn't – Oh, I don't know."

"Malfoy will not be returning to Hogwarts this year due to family concerns." I tapped my chin thoughtfully as I recalled Dumbledore's exact words. "Well, it's about time someone said something about that git. How long has it been? Two months?" 

Hermione nodded and focused her gaze on her bed. 

"Two months into the school year and still no Malfoy. Well, no one's going to miss him. Except for that Pansy. Bawling in the Great Hall like there was no tomorrow. Hah!" I clapped my hands and grinned at Hermione. "Now no one will ever taunt my family again…"

"I thought you liked him, Ginny." 

"I do! But my silly crush for him never went anywhere beyond his appearance." I looked pointedly at Hermione. "He is good looking, you know. The most desired git in Hogwarts… Those eyes, the hair, his perfect body…his I-don't-give-a-damn act… Every girl just melts in front of him. Well, except you."

Hermione smilingly shook her head and turned back to her magazine, looking a bit flushed. 

With a tired sigh, I returned to my own bed and plopped down, reaching for my thick Defense against the Dark Arts book. After about insane two hours of essays, notes and charts, I only had Herbology to deal with. I bit my lip in dismay since I was having a hard time tackling the newest lesson and our assignment was focused mainly on that. I turned to my left, hoping to take Hermione's earlier offer to help me, but to my surprise, she wasn't there. I was too engrossed that I didn't even hear her leave. Her bed was completely empty, save for the medical magazine lying innocently open. It was if the exposed page caused Hermione to suddenly leave. Curiosity got the better of me and I approached her bed to see what was printed on it. I couldn't see what made her leave, however, since there was only a photo of a man and his dog and the article's title that stood out in bold letters: _To See Again_. 

* * * * * * * * *

__

Professor McGonagall

"A dog, Miss Granger?" My incredulous voice bounced off the walls of the empty Transfiguration classroom, producing an echoing effect. 

Hermione smiled gravely and said, "I know it sounds peculiar, Professor. But blind Muggles have used dogs to help them live a life as normal as it possibly can be. They can easily provide the assistance that we can't."

"And you believe that Malfoy needs one?"

"Yes." Hermione turned towards the window and continued in a softer tone, "I have been teaching him for two months now and in that time, I've seen his loneliness and his dire need for a companion. I can't be with him always, Professor, but I just can't bear the thought of him in that state and – " She suddenly broke off and reddened as she realized what her final words were. 

My lips threatened to break into an amused smile but I quickly overcame it with another stern question. "And where do you intend to find such a dog?"

"My parents know someone who breeds guide dogs and in fact, they have already written back that they can already get a dog in about three to four days. I'll just tell them to give it to someone – Hagrid perhaps – in the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione produced a rolled parchment and placed it on my desk. "But only if you and Professor Dumbledore approve, of course…" 

I sighed tiredly and after reading the letter, asked, "Suppose we grant you permission, Hermione. Who will take care of the dog? Surely, you don't expect –"

"Everything from the food to the bed can be taken care of Draco's house elf, Professor. Walking it every night will also give Draco a chance to freely roam around the castle whenever he chooses and with a lesser risk of being seen. Believe me, Professor, I've done a terrible job of looking out for students." Hermione gave a small smile after finishing her explanation and looked imploringly at me.

It was at this point that I was slowly beginning to favor this suggestion of hers. In fact, I was surprised at first that she would concern herself with matters such as this to aid someone she openly disliked so much. Perhaps this tutoring business has not been only been beneficial in the academic arena but in others as well. 

But I knew that what Hermione had suggested shouldn't be taken lightly. We would be responsible for whatever harm the dog may bring to Draco and with Lucuis as his father, certain precautions must be observed. "Have you forgotten Malfoy's parents, Miss Granger? They also have to be asked for permission. The final word in fact, lies in them." I started gathering the scattered parchments on my table and was about to stand up to leave when Hermione quickly replied, "But I do have their permission, Professor. I wrote to them yesterday and I just received a reply at breakfast."

Shaking my head in admiration for her determination, I took the parchment in her outstretched hand and settled back in my chair. 

Narcissa had written in behalf of her husband, who was currently away, and gave her permission. She gave explicit instructions, however, in assuring Draco's safety and reminded Hermione that she was responsible for whatever will happen to her son. But she ended the letter on a cheerful note and expressed her gratitude once again for our effort and assistance.

"Well," I exclaimed as I slipped the folded parchment inside my robes, alongside the earlier letter. "It seems that you have taken care of everything, Hermione. I'll send for you once I get the Headmaster's approval." I threw an encouraging smile at her and quickly left the classroom but not without getting a glimpse at her relieved and beaming face. 

* * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

"Thanks for bringing him here, Hagrid." 

"I didn't do much. Jus' picked him up at the pub like yeh asked me too. An' I needed somethin' down in Diagon Alley so don' yeh worry about me goin' all the way there jus' to pick him up." He paused then added hesitatingly, "Yeh still givin' him to that Malfoy?" 

I smiled knowingly as Hagrid turned a pleading face to mine while longingly patting the black Labrador Retriever. "But you've already got Fang."

Hagrid sniffed as he handed the dog's leash over to me and said, "Fang needs company an' yeh don' know whether that boy would take care o' him like I would."

The dog barked and wagged his tail as if in agreement but I stood my ground. I had a certain feeling that Malfoy would cherish this dog more than anything and care for it like no one else can, even Hagrid. I shrugged and said, "Well, I'd better take him to Draco right away before the students come back from Hogsmeade. Thanks again, Hagrid." I gently tugged at the leather leash and lead the dog away from the hut. Hagrid gave a cheery wave and went inside.

I had a somewhat difficult time lugging the dog towards Draco's room since he insisted on sniffing everything that we passed by. From doors to statues, he would stop and quickly give a little whiff before allowing himself to be pulled again. I knew that he was dutifully taking note of his surroundings but I couldn't stop myself from giving him a small complaint from time to time.

When we finally arrived before Draco's grand door, I knelt down in front of him and rubbed his sleek and warm body while begging him to behave when I gave him to Draco. He licked my face and started vigorously wagging his tail in response and scratched the door, clearly eager to meet his new owner. I sighed and knocked, keeping a tight hold on the leash since the dog was slowly begging to get more impatient. 

Draco's house-elf cautiously opened the door and seeing me, announced, "Master! Tutor is – " It didn't get to finish it sentence when the dog suddenly bounded on top of him and started sniffing the extremely terrified house-elf. "Master! Eeeeeek! Master!"

"Don't! Get off him!" I tried to pull him away but he wouldn't budge and instead started licking and slobbering all over the cowering house-elf. "Get off – "

"Just what the hell is going on here?" 

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it inevitably did. Draco suddenly appeared from the bathroom in the middle of the commotion with only a towel hastily drawn around his waist. As if distracted by Draco's arrival, the dog calmly stepped over the house-elf and stood patiently beside me. 

"Cicely? Why are you here?" Draco annoyingly flicked his wet hair away from his face and gave an involuntary shiver.

I didn't get a chance to explain since the dog suddenly gave a loud but friendly bark to Draco's immense surprise. "What is a dog doing in here? Start explaining, Ariel Cicely!" 

I eyed the dog warily and he turned away from me guiltily, his head and tail suddenly drooping. "Don't you want to get dressed first, Draco? Your needed explanation is a long one." I gazed at his exposed chest, which heaved with every deep breath. This was the first time that I had seen him without as much as a shirt on and I found myself liking what I saw. Ginny's right. Draco does have a perfect body and here I am to my utter embarrassment, unable to take my eyes off it.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Fine. Just don't let that destroy anything." He marched back into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later fully dressed. He crossed his arms and quickly said, "Start explaining."

"I've brought your companion, Draco." I had hoped to introduce the dog in a better manner but given the present situation, I knew that dawdling would only irritate Draco further. 

A scornful laugh escaped from his thin lips. "A dog, Cicely? What do you expect that to do for me? Roll over and fetch? A companion, indeed… I wanted a person, Cicely and not a mere pet."

I already knew that Draco would be skeptical, if not insulting, when I would introduce the dog to him but I wasn't easily discouraged. Didn't he do the same thing to me two months ago? I gritted my teeth and tried to explain in the most patient tone I could muster. "Before you throw him out, listen to what I have to say. He is not as useless as you think. He's trained to aid people like you…" I hesitated continuing, knowing that Draco was still sensitive about his being blind even though he didn't express it openly anymore. 

"Blind people, you mean? Well, that's one I've never heard before."

"We – I mean, Muggles have used this method – "

Draco interrupted me coldly and sneered. "I will not bring myself down to that level. Don't expect me to adopt some Mudblood practice in my life, Cicely. I thought you already knew that." 

"That's it? You're going to let your pathetic pride get in the way of improving your life? I did not bring him all the way here just to let you bask in all your prejudicial glory. He can help you, whether or not you want to." I was tired to reason with him anymore; first me then the dog. I hadn't heard a single Muggle slur from him for the past few weeks but it all came back in one big blow. 

His forehead wrinkled as his eyes further narrowed but he didn't say anything back. 

"Please, for once, accept things for the way they are and not for the way you want them to be." I had spoken so quietly that I wasn't sure if he had heard but when I looked at him, his silver eyes were wide with emotion.

As if on cue, the Labrador walked away from my weak grasp and towards his unwilling companion. Draco flinched when his clenched fists were nudged by the dog's nose then tentatively licked. But he knelt down and smiled thinly as he scratched behind the Labrador's velvety ears. 

"What about my parents?" Draco's voice came out muffled, his face buried in the dog's neck.

"They've given their permission." I didn't mention that his mother had spoken in his father's behalf, fearing that Draco would reconsider relenting to the dog's companionship. 

"Did they? Father's getting pretty considerate."

"Right…" I laughed nervously then cleared my throat. "His name is Ares by the way." 

"Ares? I hate it."

"Well, live with it. The dog was already called that from the day it was born. He won't answer to anything else." I smiled in amusement at Draco's newfound childlike behavior. I knelt beside them and placed the leash on Draco's hands. "I'll return later tonight. We can take Ares around the grounds to make the both of you accustomed to walking with one another."

"I still think that he shouldn't be my companion."

I found myself finding that hard to believe since he was still petting Ares with a bemused smile on his relaxed face. "Whatever you say, Draco. Whatever you say…"

* * * * * * * * *

__

Draco 

When Ariel finally closed the door behind her, I stopped petting Ares and grumbled into his ears, "What am I going to do with you?" I still wasn't fully convinced that he could function as well as a human companion. Clearly, those Mudbloods had stretched their menial intelligence to the limit if they had to adapt to using pets as their guides.

Ares gave a small growl as if he knew that I was presently insulting his former masters but I just scowled and said, "You think you're so good, eh? Care to demonstrate your guiding abilities?" I stood up and gave a hard tug on the leash. "Strut your stuff, boy."

But Ares silently remained still; his heavy panting rose above the soft whimpering of the Giles, the house elf. Irritated, I pointed my finger at Giles and shouted, "You! Stop your whining and get me my lunch." I ignored another of Ares' reprimanding snarl and pulled the leash. 

"What are you waiting for?" I sighed and started walking towards the bed. Feeling Ares following a little behind me, I quickened my pace in order to see if he would keep up. He did but after a few paces, he stopped so suddenly that I was sharply pulled back. "What the – " Stretching my hand in front of me, it was only then I realized that the study table was directly in front of me. The stupid dog had actually saved me from getting another bruise in my battered thighs.

"All right. You proved your point." Ares barked cheerfully and licked my hand. 

Carefully turning around the table, I arrived at my bed without any more mishaps and contentedly sat myself down. Eating from the tray that Giles had prepared, I passed a few slices of meat to Ares in between bites. As I drank from my goblet, my thoughts drifted to Ariel Cicely and how she had brought about such a peculiar answer to my need of a companion. I had only half-heartedly agreed to keep the dog since she sounded near tears when she was convincing me. I shook my head in mingled admiration and annoyance as I took another bite out of my sandwich. That Cicely. What will she possibly think of next? 

As nightfall steadily came, I tried my best not to nod off while waiting for Ariel to come. We had agreed that she would come back for me at midnight since we didn't want to meet any student while walking Ares around the grounds. Meanwhile, Ares kept nudging my shoulder in an attempt to keep me wide-awake. 

Finally, Ariel knocked on the door and quickly walked in. Ares bounded up to her and her melodious giggles filled my seemingly empty room. "I hope Draco here hadn't mistreated you while I was gone." 

I stood up in defiance and raised an eyebrow. "With you around, I know I won't. I still want to breathe my life away, if you don't mind." 

"Sure, Draco. I don't think killing you out of dire exasperation is on top of my list right now. Look, why don't you wait for me at the bottom of the stairs while I explain to Giles how to take care of _your_ dog." 

I shrugged indifferently and lead Ares towards the door and down the wooden staircase. After waiting for several minutes, I grew impatient staying all alone in the damp room that I finally threw open the metal door and stepped outside. I turned my head from one side to the other, listening for the sound of footsteps and after hearing none, calmly started walking away from the door. But after a few moments, Ares began to whine and started to pull me back in the room with his paws softly pounding on the floor.

"What is it? No one's here, you paranoid mutt! No footsteps, no voices, no – "

Then suddenly Peeve's voice came floating down the hallway. "Little onesies, little twosies, little threesies…"

Suppressing a gasp, I started walking frantically backwards and feeling the door, practically jumped inside and smashed into Ariel, who had conveniently showed up.

"Peeves… Ares knew… Didn't think…" Why does someone have to show up every time I got the nerve to go outside? Was this fate's twisted way of playing with me? 

"Well, I won't say I told you so but I will. Ares can guide you in a way nobody else can, Draco. You've just seen proof of that." Ariel patted my hand sympathetically and pushed the door wide open. "I think the coast's clear now…"

Ares seemed to agree and finally let himself be pulled into the hallway. I couldn't bring myself to say it but now I knew that Ariel was right all along about the dog's skills. Leisurely walking out of the castle and onto the grounds, Ares confidently guided me around bushes, statues and trees. Meanwhile, Ariel mutely walked beside me, only muttering a word or two to Ares and ignoring me completely.

As we rounded a bend, a searing pain suddenly ripped through my insides and even though I didn't fall down like the last time, my breathing became haggard and I couldn't take another step because of the pain.

"Come on, Draco. There's a bench here…" Suddenly alert, Ariel calmly led me towards a nearby bench and helped me sit down. Ares gave a concerned bark and laid his head on my lap. 

"I'm all right. It'll go away…" I hissed through gritted teeth and tried to distract myself from the pain by scratching Ares behind the ears. 

Instead of interfering like she did during our second meeting, Ariel simply sat herself down beside me and calmly replied, "I know… This happened before. And, even though I'm worried to death, I'm not going to nag you about seeing Madame Pomfrey anymore." 

Not knowing whether to believe what I had just heard, I turned incredulously at her and quietly commented, "You've changed, Cicely. Well, there was this row about Ares earlier but you've changed somehow…" Slowly, the pain started to go away and I could breathe normally once again.

Ariel didn't say anything and I only felt her hand patting Ares' head. 

Sighing in indignation, I turned my face upwards and said, "What did the school say when Dumbledore announced that I wouldn't go back?"

"Well, Pansy cried – "

"I don't care about her; what about the others? They rejoiced didn't they?" We both knew that I was referring about her fellow Gryffindors. 

An uncomfortable silence followed and was only broken by Ares' mournful whine. After a few moments, Ariel finally answered in a small voice, "They did. But I couldn't… "

"And why couldn't you?" I turned my face towards her and stared directly ahead. 

"Because I know the truth…" Her voice had dropped down to a bare whisper that I had to lean closer to her to catch the words. 

To tell you frankly, I felt somewhat flattered that she would think of me that way but I knew that I couldn't let her sympathize with me since it would only weaken my resolve. "Don't feel sorry for me, Ariel. Because I don't." My hand suddenly came across hers on Ares' head and I squeezed gently it before quickly letting go. 

Ariel seemed startled at the action since she drew a sharp breath and placed her hand back to her lap. "Don't you want to head back? It's getting colder by the minute." Without waiting for my answer, she quickly stood up and walked away from the bench.

Annoyed at her change of attitude, I turned at Ares and muttered, "Over-sensitive, that's what she is…" 

Ares gave a woeful bark and after waiting for me to stand up, trotted obediently beside me as we tried to catch up with Ariel.

* * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

My eyes were watering, my head was slightly reeling, my whole body was aching and I couldn't stop yawning – all effects of Neville's latest mishap in Herbology. Tasked to be his most unfortunate partner, I was the nearest witness to his hazardous blunder. But since Professor Sprout assured the both of us that the effects were only temporary and nothing else more serious or deadly will occur, I dutifully trooped to Draco at the end of the day without any worry at all. It proved to be a waste of time since I couldn't concentrate at all, feeling extremely tired and dreamy both at the same time. 

"Are you all right, Cicely? Normally I'm the one who's lounging around but now you can't even finish a sentence without yawning." Draco's concerned voice slowly entered my muddled brain and prompted me to suddenly sit up straight and talk in a more energetic tone.

"It's nothing. My partner and I just had a little accident in Herbology. What I'm feeling right now is just the aftereffect." I stifled a yawn and desperately tried my best to stay awake.

"And Longbottom was your partner," mused Draco as he gently tapped his quill against my hand.

"Uh-huh..." My vision was starting to blur but I could still fight the urge to close my eyes altogether. 

Draco huffed then softly said, "Look. I think you really need some rest. We can cover the remaining topics tomorrow." He pushed his chair away, a gesture saying that I shouldn't dare contradict him or else.

I would have normally have backed off, knowing how temperamental he can get but I wasn't actually thinking straight during those times. "But Draco, I won't be able to come here tomorrow…" I yawned again and rested my weary head on my hands. 

Surprisingly, he didn't shout back but instead, only repeated himself more firmly. "I don't care, Cicely. You must rest, no matter what you say. " He slowly got up and walked around the table. He then took my hands and without any difficulty, pulled me up to my feet. "And don't come back until you're well, Cicely. Got that?"

I mutely nodded and yawned once more. Then suddenly, my legs gave way and my head reeled more intensely than before; I grabbed Draco's robes on reflex and leaned my head wearily on his chest. If I were thinking clearly I would have instantly jumped back in panic but since I wasn't, I did the exact opposite; I just calmly stood there, leaning against Draco and listening to his pounding heartbeat like it was absolutely nothing at all. 

After a few moments, Draco finally took me by the shoulders and slowly stepped back. "Ariel – I – Look, you should really be in bed now," said Draco coldly as he shook me but the dreamy state I was still in just wouldn't go away.

"Uh-huh." I bobbed my head and turned towards the door. I heard Draco breathe a sigh of relief as I started walking obediently across the room. But then I suddenly tripped over Ares, who was sleeping innocently at the foot of the bed, and crashed to the floor with a loud thump. He barked in surprise and Draco walked towards me as fast as he could. I quickly stood up once again, feeling very foolish and still extremely tired. After reassuring Draco that I was fine, I left his room and started staggering back to the Common Room while supporting myself by leaning against the walls. 

Once inside the Common Room, I felt the last ounce of my energy ebb away and as a result, I could only sit myself in an armchair instead of reaching the comfort of the dormitory. In no time at all, I fell asleep and was only awakened by Ginny's concerned and accusing voice. 

"What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be in bed, getting some rest?"

"Well, she ran off after Herbology to god-knows-where that we didn't have the chance to bring her to her room," retorted Ron in mild irritation while tenderly caressing my clammy cheeks.

My eyes fluttered open and I forced myself to smile at them, hoping that they wouldn't ask where I went in this condition. "Ron…" 

"Didn't you sleep for at least six hours straight like Professor Sprout said? You still look terrible," interjected Harry, amusement and concern reflected in his eyes. 

"Did she say that? I don't remember… I was too worried since I was already late – Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?" I looked at each of them in confusion; their surprised stares sent a bolt of dread through my sore body.

"Your voice – " Ginny turned to Ron and Harry for confirmation and then back at me. "It's different… It's entirely different."

My hand quickly reached for my throat as my still muddled mind screamed, _"Damn it! I forgot to drink the antidote! I'm still using my Ariel voice…" _I frantically reached inside my robes to get the vial but to my utter horror, it wasn't there. It was then I remembered that I had tripped in Draco's room, which possibly caused the vial to fall out. I simply had to get it back as soon as possible since it contained the last of the antidote and asking Professor Snape to give me more on such short notice is absolutely out of the question. Besides, I couldn't put it off for tomorrow since the Prefects have an early morning meeting planned and I absolutely didn't want to show up with an entirely different voice. 

I let out a groan since my eyes were still closing in drowsiness; I was obviously in no state to go all the way back to Draco. "It's – because –"

Harry was eyeing me with more suspicion than the others but he simply said, "It must be another effect of that Poppyruinus plant that Neville had messed around with." 

I gazed gratefully at him but feeling that I might give more away, I quickly dropped my head down and said, "Harry's right. Now, I'm going straight to bed and hopefully sleep all of these away..." I ended with another huge yawn and shakily stood up. I ignored Ron's pleas to bring me to Madame Pomfrey right away and assured him that I would be all right as long as I stayed in bed. Reluctantly, Ron kissed me goodnight and Ginny accompanied me up to the dormitory while Harry just stood silently in front of the fireplace. 

"'Night 'Mione. We'll bring you to Madame Pomfrey tomorrow morning, all right?" 

I was slowly beginning to feel dreamy once again and I simply smiled in response as the urgent task of finding the vial slowly slipped from my mind and sleep finally provided temporary comfort. 

* * * * * * * * *

__

Hermione

I jolted out of my shallow sleep when my partially rested mind suddenly remembered the missing vial. Lying impatiently in my bed, I waited until the dormitory was completely silent except for Lavender's snores and Ginny's incoherent mumbling before tiptoeing out. Knowing that I had to act fast since I was slowly beginning to get exhausted again, I quickly crept into the empty Common Room and out into the hallway without even pausing to throw a robe around my nightgown. After cautiously making my way towards Draco's room, I took out the key I had grabbed from my school robes, and inserted it into the lock. Gingerly pushing the door open, I stepped inside and began my frantic search for the vial. 

Remembering that I had fallen near the bed, I started there and to my bewilderment, found Draco lying on his side and sleeping on the floor with Ares at his feet. While wondering why the hell would Draco ever prefer a carpeted floor to a king sized bed as a place to sleep on, I slowly knelt beside the bed and felt under it for the vial. No such luck. I walked to the other side of the bed and looked under it again and this time, a small sparkle caught my eye. Exuberant that I had finally found the bloody vial, I started to reach for it but it was still too far. Having left my wand back in the dormitory, I could only get it by reaching for it in through the far right side of the bed, the place where Draco had conveniently laid himself down. 

I bit my lip in annoyance as my vision slowly started to get blurry and my mind entered into a dreamy state once again. Desperate to get the vial before I would collapse with sleepiness and fatigue, I hastily crawled towards Draco, lay down beside him and as I turned my face away from his own, reached with all my might for the antidote. However as soon as I retrieved the vial, Draco suddenly gave a slight movement and before I knew it, I was wrapped in his arms; his head on top of mine and my face buried in his robes. I may not have moved an inch when Draco hugged me but inside, my mind was screaming bloody murder. I would have tried to wiggle out of his tight grasp but my strength had somehow drained from me again and I knew that I would have to wait until he would loosen his hold before attempting to escape. From his soft snores, I knew that he was still in a deep sleep and didn't absolutely have any idea about our awkward position. 

Feeling immensely relieved, I yawned and fought the irresistible urge to sleep with my head on his chest. But the effects of the Poppyruinus plant slowly returned in full force and I had no other choice but to close my eyes and spend the rest of the night in Draco's arms. 

* * * * * * * * *

__

Draco 

That's odd. I'm hugging someone. I do remember lying down on the floor in exhaustion with Ares at my feet and dozing off afterwards but certainly not in someone else's company. As the sunlight slowly streamed through the window, alarm and suspicion rang throughout my mind, making me more awake than ever. I knew that I was a heavy sleeper but to have slept the night away tightly holding someone was a newly accomplished feat. There was only one person who could have entered my room and the fact of waking up right next to her made me terribly uncomfortable and giddy at the same time.

With a cry of surprise, I quickly removed my arms around her, frantically pushed her away and sat up, waiting for her to wake up and explain her presence.

My rough push somehow did it and a sleepy moan greeted me as I waited with bated breath. "Morning, Ginny…" 

Hearing her melodious voice suddenly brought about a sensation of mixed emotions running through my tense body. "Cicely! What the hell were you doing here last night? And in my – my – " I just couldn't bring myself to admit that we were together in such a position for such a long time without even my utter knowledge. 

A terrified gasp escaped from her lips and she cried out, "Don't tell me I feel asleep in your arms! And only in my – my nightgown!"

"Well, I won't tell you exactly that but I 'm telling you this: Imagine my surprise when I woke up holding someone… who happened to be you." For some reason, I felt uneasy talking to Ariel even though nothing _serious_ happened. It was a simple hug, prolonged by hours of sleep and exhaustion. Nothing more. So why the hell was I feeling so worked up?

"Look, Draco. I'm terribly sorry. I was looking for something and I was still under the effects of the Poppyruinus' poison and I guess, I just couldn't fight it…" She let out an exasperated sigh and laughed nervously. 

Ares suddenly growled at us for waking him up at such an early hour and trotted to another side of the room to go back to sleep. I shifted my attention back to Ariel and promptly asked, "What was it that you were looking for that you couldn't wait until morning to get?" From what she had explained earlier, she was still weak when she came back here last night.

"It's – nothing. I left my – my –wand." She coughed and started to back away form me.

"Are you all right, now?" I didn't want her to suddenly fall over and sleep right in the middle of the hallway still in her nightgown. 

"A bit. Part of the cure is to sleep for six hours straight. But I still have to get to Madame Pomfrey before – Oh, no… I'm going to be late for the meeting."

"What meeting?" I absolutely hate it when she suddenly flew off while we were still talking. 

Ariel quickly stood up and said, "A very important meeting. I'm really sorry, Draco. I really didn't mean to spend the night with you –" Another nervous laugh then a last flurry of words. "Don't dwell on it, all right? It was nothing, really." The door quickly opened and closed, leaving me with my mind still reeling from what had just happened.

Kneeling all alone on the floor, I slowly encircled my arms around the air, picturing how it was like to hold her. Before I panicked and pushed her away, I felt like I didn't want to let go; in fact, I woke up feeling more relaxed than ever before. Wait. What am I thinking? That I like the idea of spending the night holding Ariel in my arms? I vehemently chided myself for wanting to think that way but somehow the warm feeling inside me won't go away. 

Shaking my head to clear those troublesome thoughts, I couldn't help but smile as Ariel's shrill voice lingered in my mind. Spending the night together in my arms may not have been all that pleasant for her but for me it was… How shall I put it? It was… surreal. Surreal but nice. 

* * * * * * * * *

A/N: Anyone who could tell me from which movie I got the last line? The 'surreal but nice' bit… =) 

Well, did ya enjoy it? Did ya?!?! I do hope the romantic events were enough for this chapter but still kept you asking for more… =) The next chappie will be basically all Ariel/Draco fluff so I need your ideas or suggestions on how to make it work. Talk to me, people! ***Review** _cough _**Review*** Send anything romantic enough that can be used in the story – more walks in the moonlight or surprises for Ariel or whatever! 

Oh, yeah. I received my first serious flames/critiques… *shrugs* This just goes to prove that I can't please everybody. But I also know that I don't have to live by everyone's standards… 

And don't send me a review telling me how a dog does not fit in the plot and all that. I did not write all of these just to let any of you pop a vein over it. =)

I think that's it. Let's see if you can push the number of reviews to 240… *hint _wink_ hint* I'm already grateful that you've read my story but it would be such a blessing if you left a review, no matter how short it is. ///_^ 


	9. Possibly the very end

For the past nine months, my email and fanfiction accounts have been filled with pleas and even threats to persuade me to update this story. However, I am sorry to say that Abyss will be **suspended indefinitely**. No more updates, no more author's notes… Nothing.

Evaluating Abyss two years after I have first opted to write it, I am terribly distressed by its dullness and inconsistency. Honestly, I don't know where to go after the chapters I've posted. I love my plot to pieces but the way I executed it was just plain wrong. The plot's development is something I am exactly not proud of. Either I take out Abyss and totally start from scratch or leave it as it is and just work on with Timeless. 

So I guess, this is it dear reader. Thank you so much for supporting Abyss and my crappy writing; your reviews truly helped develop whatever mediocre skills I had in the very beginning.

Here's hoping that this won't be the very last time you would all hear from me. 

Till next time (whenever that may be), 

Buttercup09


End file.
